


Сказать правильные слова

by Girl_with_Violets, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Homeless Bucky Barnes, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers Feels, UST, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Оказывается, когда ты теряешь руку, тебя начинают всё время спрашивать: «Ты в порядке?» А когда твоя метка соулмейта — это один из самых распространённых вопросов на английском языке, это ещё хуже.Банальные метки — полный отстой.Примечание: в данной версии соулмейт!AU на теле человека появляется метка с первыми словами, которые скажет при встрече его соулмейт.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Words to Say it Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574356) by [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky), [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



Когда Баки родился, на его груди идеальным каллиграфическим почерком, таким как на самых бесполезных в мире открытках «Поправляйся скорее», были начертаны слова «Ты в порядке?»

Когда Баки был маленьким, он считал, что его соулмейтом была мама, потому что он постоянно попадал в переделки, и она всё время задавала ему этот вопрос. В четыре года это его вполне устраивало.

Когда Баки подрос и стал гораздо меньше хотеть жениться на собственной матери, придурки, с которыми он зависал в старшей школе, задавали ему этот вопрос и многозначительно смотрели в глаза, пока Баки не пригрозил надрать им задницы.

К тому времени как Баки вступил в армию, единственными, кто знал, что за слова были его меткой, были администраторы, которые читали его регистрационные анкеты, и лучший друг Клинт, который выудил их из Баки в одну пьяную ночь в Лондоне перед отправкой в Афганистан. Момент, когда Клинт в ответ произнес свои, стал одним из лучших в жизни Баки. Ведь у Клинта это была фраза: «Я не ангел, я твоя медсестра» — по всей вероятности, она означала, что он переживёт срок их службы. Значит, Баки мог рискнуть и сблизиться с этим парнем, а может, даже по-настоящему подружиться. Родителей уже не было в живых, а о Бекке он знал только то, что она преподавала где-то на тихоокеанском побережье; они уже много лет не разговаривали. Баки подумал, что было бы неплохо найти кого-то, кому на него будет не насрать.

Клинт настаивал: слова Баки означали, что он тоже выживет, но Баки был уверен: люди спрашивают, в порядке ли ты, даже когда ты стоишь на пороге смерти.

Вообще, он старался не думать слишком много о словах со своей метки, а особенно о том, в какого рода ситуации он может оказаться, что некто задаст ему этот вопрос. На длительных скучных разведывательных операциях, когда в них никто не стрелял, Клинт любил маяться хернёй и составлять списки ситуаций без смертельного исхода, в которых Баки могли задать этот вопрос. Часто он упоминал похмелье.

— Может, ты лодыжку вывихнешь, — предположил Клинт.

Баки вытер лицо, и на его ладони остались пыль и пот. Боже, как он ненавидел пустыню.

— Может быть, ты встретишь свою медсестру потому, что я сам тебя застрелю.

Клинт ухмыльнулся.

— Знаешь, когда тебе больно, ты скулишь, как собачонка.

— Знаешь, а ты будешь скулить, как собачонка, когда я дам тебе в зубы.

Клинт разразился смехом.

— Какие мы чувствительные, — сказал он и состроил щенячьи глазки. — Ты в порядке?

— Иди в задницу. — Баки повыше передвинул рюкзак за плечами. Ему казалось, что песок вгрызался в его кости.

Райли и Грант, остальные члены небольшого отряда Баки, шли в нескольких шагах перед ними. Казалось, серо-коричневый пейзаж настолько же им наскучил. Грант продолжал шаркать ногами, пиная камушки; вероятно, его снова бесил весь мир.

— Эй, просыпайся там, Грант, чтоб тебя, — прикрикнул Баки.

— Сэр! Да, сэр! — ответил Грант. Пинать следующий камушек он не стал.

Баки закатил глаза, но не стал высказывать Гранту за его лёгкое неподчинение. Не мог же он, в самом деле, винить мальца в том, что тот чувствовал.

— За каким хреном мы вообще здесь? — проворчал он Клинту. — Что нам нужно разведать? Грёбаных коз? — Он дёрнул подбородком в направлении нескольких клочков редкой сухой травы. — Как думаешь, Бартон, они выглядят опасными?

— Почему это? Похожи на твою обозлённую бывшую? — кисло ухмыльнулся Клинт.

— Всего лишь на твою мамочку, — парировал Баки. — Теперь я знаю, от кого тебе досталась такая внешность.

— И очарование, — подмигнул Клинт. — Не забывай об очаровании.

— Как я могу забыть о чём-то, чего я никогда не…

Мир вокруг них взорвался.

* * *

— Хватит смеяться, — прорычал Стив. — Ладно тебе, Сэм… Это не смешно!

— Нет, нет. Ты прав. Это не смешно. Это просто умора! — Сэм смеялся так сильно, что всё время норовил исчезнуть за пределами экрана. — Расскажи мне ещё раз, как ты познакомился в библиотеке со своей девяностопятилетней второй половиной!

— Она мне не вторая половина! — Стив сердито уставился на Сэма. — И ей не девяносто пять, а шестьдесят. И её зовут Пегги.

Сэм исчез с экрана, а затем раздался глухой удар, словно он скатился с кровати на пол, всё ещё смеясь.

— Ты знаешь, как её зовут!

— Заткнись. Она представилась. И она мне не соулмейт! Она меня просто не расслышала.

— Ага, потому что ей девяносто пять…

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— Отвали.

— Что? — спросил Сэм, а затем разразился новыми раскатами смеха.

— То, что на твоей метке соулмейта написан не банальный вопрос, как на моей, не значит, что тебе можно над этим насмехаться!

— Я не над меткой твоей насмехаюсь, Стив, — с величайшей искренностью заявил Сэм, — а только над тобой. И твоими повадками бойскаута. Так что, жеребчик, мисс Пегги, которой всего шестьдесят, понравилось, что ты предложил помочь ей снять книги с верхней полки?

— Ах ты зараза.

— Но ей же понравилось, да?

— Я не знаю, — пробубнил Стив. — Она меня не расслышала.

— Что?

— Отвали! — снова ругнулся Стив. Его телефон мигнул. — Наташа на второй линии, так что я пока от тебя отключаюсь.

— Что? — повторил Сэм, всё ещё смеясь, и тут он пропал с экрана, и появилось лицо Наташи.

Она выглядела взбешённой и почти не смотрела на экран телефона.

— Что случилось? — спросил её Стив. — У тебя была плохая смена?

— Нет, — безэмоционально ответила она. — Нормальная смена, если не учитывать долбаного сержанта. А вот потом, когда я переодевалась в гражданское, всё покатилось к чёрту. — Она вздохнула. — Она проявилась.

— Что у тебя… — Стив уронил челюсть. — О, боже. Ты имеешь в виду свою метку соулмейта? Она наконец проявилась?

— Да. — И Наташа была этому совсем не рада. — Она отстойная.

— Отстойная? — переспросил Стив. — Как она может быть отстойной? Она же не такая плохая, как моя, да? — Ему безумно не нравилась мысль о том, что Наташе придётся жить с фразой, которую говорят все.

— Нет, — вздохнула она. — Не настолько плохая. Но мне кажется, что мой соулмейт — идиот. Сам погляди. — Она установила телефон на подоконнике своей спальни. — Скажи, всё ли тебе видно, — Она задрала рубашку на спине — Она длинная.

Стив прочёл, шевеля губами в попытке расшифровать удивительно корявые каракули. К тому времени, как он дошёл до конца, его разобрал смех.

— Это не смешно! — Наташа возмущённо уставилась на него через плечо.

— «Я её сломал?» — процитировал Стив, всё ещё смеясь. — «О нет, я её сломал, да? Она была твоя? Мне очень-очень жаль, если она была твоя». Ну, это вежливый человек.

Наташа обернулась лицом к маленькому экрану.

— Он кретин. Я ждала метку своего соулмейта двадцать три года, а он оказался кретином.

— Бедная Нат, — сказал Стив. — То ты думала, что у тебя никогда не будет соулмейта, потому что тебе пришлось слишком долго ждать свою метку. А тут он появляется, и это кретин. Облом, — он улыбнулся.

Наташа моргнула, её гневный взгляд смягчился и превратился в заинтересованный.

— Срань Господня. У меня есть соулмейт.

— Ага, — Стив широко улыбнулся.

— У меня есть соулмейт! — смеясь, повторила Наташа. Глаза её засияли.

— Да, есть.

— У меня есть соулмейт! У меня есть соулмейт, и он — кретин!

— Это потрясающе, Нат. Жду не дождусь с ним познакомиться.

Она вытерла глаза и усмехнулась.

— А представляешь, как легко мне будет его найти!

— Что, серьёзно? — Стив покачал головой. — У нас такой трогательный момент, а ты достаёшь меня на тему моей метки? Вот так, значит?

— Да, вот так, значит, Роджерс, — рассмеялась Наташа.

Стив притворно скривился.

— Ты не лучше Сэма.

Наташа наклонила голову, злорадно ухмыляясь.

— Что?

* * *

Баки очнулся в Ландштуле, потеряв полторы недели жизни и левую руку. Он не знал, что случилось с Клинтом, и, казалось, никто не мог ему этого сказать. Единственное, что узнал Баки, — его вроде как отправили обратно в США. Куда-то. Адрес, который он написал в регистрационной анкете, оказался абонентским ящиком в Айове, принадлежавшим местному цирку, который обанкротился в две тысячи четвёртом году. А ничего лучше у Баки не было. Они ни разу не обменивались своими американскими контактами. В зоне боевых действий как-то не задумываешься над тем, чтобы обменяться адресами электронной почты.

Единственное, что Баки помнил из слов Клинта, — у того была дерьмовая квартирка в Бед-Стае. От Бед-Стая было рукой подать до того района в Бруклине, где он когда-то жил, да и вообще, Бруклин был единственным местом, которое Баки мог назвать своим домом. Он решил, что, если вернётся в Нью-Йорк, может быть, у него будет чёртов шанс найти Клинта.

Как оказалось, когда у тебя больше нет одной руки, все вокруг постоянно спрашивают: «Ты в порядке?» — но никто не хочет брать тебя на работу. Баки никогда так часто не думал о своей метке соулмейта, но довольно скоро сосредоточился больше на том, чтобы сохранить за собой хренову квартиру, чем найти любовь всей жизни. А милая дамочка из департамента по делам ветеранов сообщила, что они занимаются вопросом назначения ему пенсии, и что Баки следует перезвонить где-то через год, потому что именно столько времени это теперь занимает.

Ему очень быстро надоели ночлежки, а вместе с ними — отчаянные козлы, которые думали, что он был лёгкой мишенью потому, что потерял руку. Баки ещё в Афганистане достало спать вполглаза, а теперь ему опять приходилось это делать, только здесь он ещё и лежал на слишком мягком грязном матрасе, полном клопов, и это было хуже некуда.

Спать на улице оказалось гораздо лучше, и, видит Бог, Баки к этому привык. Единственным плюсом в отсутствии обязательств, помимо найденных трёх площадей и места, где можно принять душ, было то, что у него появилась уйма времени, чтобы искать Клинта. Но тот, казалось, исчез с лица Земли.

А потом пришла зима.

* * *

— Иногда мне кажется, что я ненавижу свою работу, — сказал Стив.

— Все ненавидят свою работу. Именно поэтому моей компанией управляет Пеппер. — Тони покрутил в руках стакан с бренди и едва не пролил содержимое на рубашку Стива. Снова.

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Это было до или после всей этой фигни с «гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп»?

Тони уставился на него долгим безэмоциональным взглядом, лишь совсем немного сощурившись.

— После, конечно. Я всегда был гением, филипп, филиппин… миллиард-чего-то там. К тому же я никогда так не говорил.

— Я видел это на YouTube.

Тони значительно фыркнул.

— YouTube лжёт.

— YouYube не лжёт — это же видео! — запротестовал Стив.

— Всё лжёт! — Тони широко махнул рукой, в которой держал стакан, но каким-то чудом не разлил остатки бренди. — Не верите мне, спросите рыжую девицу. Миленькую. Она была где-то здесь.

— Пеппер? — Стив оглянулся, но увидел только Наташу, которая пила пиво, глядя в окно.

— Нет. Пеппер не миленькая — она великолепная. Я имею в виду вон ту, — Тони указал стаканом с бренди. — Легавую.

— Наташа — не легавая! — сказал Тони Сэм.

— Это пока что она не легавая, — мрачно ответил Тони. — Пускай поработает копом ещё пару лет. Для нормальных людей они идут за десять.

— Это чушь.

Тони глубокомысленно надул губы и проигнорировал Стива.

— Или же она станет суперзлодейкой, — кивнул он сам себе, а затем, кажется, вспомнил, что хотел им что-то сказать. — Точно. YouTube полностью лжёт. Лжец на лжеце и лжецом погоняет, — он взял стакан.

— И-и-и тебе уже хватит. — Сэм ловко изъял стакан из его руки и поставил на кофейный столик.

Тони скорбно моргнул, глядя на выпивку, хотя находился менее чем в трёх футах от неё.

— Мне плевать, что ты дружишь с Пеппер. Я всё ещё тебя ненавижу.

— Зато твоя печень скажет мне «спасибо». — Сэм повернулся к Стиву. — Так что ты там сказал насчёт того, что ненавидишь свою работу?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Я не то чтоб так уж ненавижу её. Просто… — он поморщился. — Ну, мне нравится быть медбратом. Действительно нравится. Мне нравится, что я могу помогать людям, понимаете?

— Медсёстры шикарны, — заявил Тони. — Но ты, наверное, в коротеньком белом платьице выглядишь просто ужасно.

— Меня пугает ход твоих мыслей, — сказал Сэм.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Тони, прекрати. Не будь сексистом. Твоя девушка руководит транснациональной корпорацией.

— Мой соулмейт, ты хотел сказать, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Тони.

Стив потёр метку на бедре.

— Я не об этом, Тони. Я пытался…

В другом конце комнаты раздался грохот.

— Я её сломал? О нет, я её сломал, да? Она была твоя? Мне очень-очень жаль, если она была твоя, — воскликнул кто-то.

Стив обернулся, ища Наташу. Та всё ещё была у окна, но теперь огромными глазами глядела на скромного темноволосого мужчину, которому каким-то образом удалось свалить со стола лампу практически ей на ноги.

— Ты кретин! — ответила Наташа.

* * *

— Ну, и как там Брюс? — спросил Стив.

Наташа взглянула на него поверх своего одноразового стаканчика с кофе, от которого под слабым январским солнцем всё ещё поднимался пар. Холод стоял такой сильный, что он пробился под джинсы Стива и подморозил ноги, пока кожа чуть-чуть не онемела. На руках Наташи были форменные перчатки, а сама она была одета в ярко-жёлтую зимнюю куртку, какие выдавал своим сотрудникам нью-йоркский отдел полиции. Она выглядела так, словно холод ни капельки её не беспокоил, хотя, когда она говорила, изо рта у неё вырывался пар.

— Брюс невероятный. Я никогда не думала, что с кем-то будет так легко. Но ты что, в самом деле вытащил меня из тёплой машины пить кофе на морозе, чтобы поговорить о Брюсе?

Стив поморщился.

— …да?

Наташа закатила глаза.

— Лжец.

— Ты не хочешь провести со мной время?

— У меня крайне редко бывают перерывы, так что давай ближе к делу, — она отхлебнула кофе. — Это должно быть что-то очень важное, если ты всё ещё здесь, а не идёшь домой после смены. Давай выкладывай.

— Я не на смене. Следующие шесть недель у меня курсы.

— У меня сердце кровью обливается за тебя и твои восьмичасовые рабочие дни.

Стив коротко выдохнул со смешком.

— Ну, да, проблема вроде как именно в моих восьмичасовых рабочих днях, — вздохнул он. — Ну, об этом не очень просто говорить. То есть, я знаю, насколько мне повезло.

— Я что, действительно повожу драгоценные минуты перерыва за разговором о том, что ты — белый мужчина?

— Что? Нет, — Стив помотал головой. — Я имел в виду курсы, которые сейчас посещаю.

Наташа уставилась на него.

— Так и в чём с ними проблема?

— Это сестринские курсы по оказанию кардиологической помощи, — сказал Стив. — То есть, я знаю, насколько мне повезло, что меня вообще сюда взяли, понимаешь? — Он махнул рукой, указывая на великолепный кампус Мемориального госпиталя имени Марии Старк. — Старшая медсестра отделения интенсивной кардиотерапии специально просила за меня, просто потому, что видела, как я помогал транспортировать пациента из неотложки. А я знаю, какой это редкий шанс, — то есть, они платят за то, чтобы я проходил эти курсы. И это такая важная работа. И я чувствую себя неблагодарным даже из-за того, что думаю об этом подобным образом, но…

— Каким образом ты об этом думаешь? — Наташа всё ещё глядела на него. — Ты ничего не сказал.

— Занятия такие скучные, Наташа! — выпалил Стив. — У меня не остаётся времени ни на что, кроме чтения статей и написания контрольных по кардиограммам. На самом деле, единственное, чем я хотел бы заниматься, — это педиатрия. — Он несчастно пожал плечами. — Кажется, я просто не вписываюсь в кардиологическое отделение, понимаешь?

— Ты не можешь просто попросить перевести тебя в педиатрическое? — Наташа сделала ещё глоток кофе.

Стив выдохнул, и выдох превратился в белое облачко пара.

— Это не так просто. — Он прикусил губу. — То есть, я на это подписался, Нат. Они оплачивают моё образование. Не могу же я просто сказать им, что больше не хочу этим заниматься. — Он снова поморщился, глядя на грязную плитку перед главным входом в госпиталь. На другой стороне улицы в дверном проёме съёжился мужчина. — Я просто не хочу работать со взрослыми.

— Почему ты не можешь им сказать, что больше не хочешь этим заниматься?

— Потому что я им обязан! — воскликнул Стив. — Мне дали такую потрясающую возможность — даже платить будут больше — и вот он я, которого эта работа бесит ежесекундно. Как я им это скажу?

— «Простите, шеф. Эта работа меня ежесекундно бесит. Могу я пойти заняться чем-нибудь другим?»

Стив уныло на неё посмотрел.

— Наташа.

— Серьёзно, Стив. Не может же это быть так трудно, — сказала та. — Просто скажи им, что это не для тебя.

— Я не могу!

— Почему нет?

— Потому что… потому что они рассчитывают, что я закончу эти курсы, и они возьмут меня на работу. Потому что я подведу их, если прекращу. И они могут расхотеть, чтоб я работал в госпитале Марии Старк.

Наташа пожала плечами.

— Есть и другие больницы.

Стив поднял бровь.

— Так же, как и другие отделы полиции?

— Я знаю, к чему ты клонишь. — Она подняла обе брови и поглядела на Стива. — Но я никогда не хотела работать нигде, кроме нью-норкского отдела. У меня отстойный сержант, но это я могу перетерпеть. Эта работа стоит небольшой занозы в заднице.

— Это большая заноза в заднице, — сказал Стив.

Наташа закатила глаза.

— Прекрасно. Тогда не занимайся кардиологией.

— Но я не могу, иначе меня могут уволить.

— Тогда занимайся рисованием.

— Но я хочу работать медбратом!

— Тогда занимайся кардиологией.

— Но я не хочу! — взорвался Стив. — Я хочу работать с детьми!

— Ну, так скажи начальству!

— Я не могу! — повторил Стив. — Ты не понимаешь?

— Да хватит уже, Стив! — огрызнулась Наташа. — У тебя два варианта. Или ты говоришь им, что хочешь уйти из кардиологии, или смиряешься и остаёшься. Вот и всё. — Должно быть, Наташа увидела удручённое выражение на лице Стива, потому что её тон смягчился: — Я понимаю. Это трудно. Но горькая правда в том, что, когда ты взрослый, ты не всегда получаешь то, что хочешь. Я хочу быть копом, но не хочу иметь дел со своим сволочным сержантом. Но вот только я не могу получить одно без другого. И у тебя то же самое. Ты хочешь быть медбратом, но это значит, что тебе придётся работать в кардиологии. Так работай в кардиологии. Это не будет длиться вечно.

— Полагаю, да, — вздохнул Стив. — Но очень на это похоже.

Наташа толкнула его плечом.

— Слушай, ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя была работа, которую бы ты всегда любил? Тогда тебе нельзя работать с людьми. Нужно перейти на самообеспечение… в дикой природе. Где никто не будет с тобой разговаривать. И ты будешь сам производить электричество. С помощью солнечной энергии. И водяного колеса. И охотиться на яков.

— Есть над чем задуматься, — сказал Стив.

Наташа вздохнула.

— Это мечта.

И они оба разразились смехом.

— Где вообще живут эти чёртовы яки? — спросил Стив. Говоря это, он улыбался, но лучше себя не чувствовал. Он любил Нат как сестру, но иногда она видела всё в чёрно-белых тонах. Это делало её превосходным полицейским, но не всякое решение было чёрным или белым. Хотя, может быть, на самом деле у проблемы вовсе не было решения. Просто ему казалось, что его мечта — работать с больными детьми — утекала сквозь пальцы, по одной кардиограмме за раз.

— В Гималаях, — сказала Нат. — Но я серьёзно. Работа — сложная штука, и иногда кусается. Но единственная альтернатива — вот это, — указала она подбородком на мужчину на другой стороне улицы, которого Стив заметил ранее. Тот сидел в дверном проёме заброшенного здания, почти не укрывающем от ветра, завёрнутый в спальный мешок. Видны были только глаза. Ему явно было холодно, он был жалок и одинок. Стив тотчас ему посочувствовал.

— Иисусе, — пробормотал он. — Как думаешь, что с ним случилось?

Наташа снова пожала плечами, но, похоже, Стив её зацепил.

— Кто знает? Ментальное расстройство, может быть? Или он потерял работу. Может, его послужной список преступлений не даёт ему найти работу.

Стив уставился на неё.

— Не все являются преступниками, Нат.

— Стив, именно это преступники и хотят нам внушить. — Наташа снова перевела взгляд на бездомного парня. — Но он на преступника не похож, — покачала головой она. — Хотела бы я, чтобы общество не было столь поганым.

Стив прикусил губу.

— У меня есть немного денег, чтобы дать ему.

— Это только часть проблемы, — сказала Наташа. — Сильно холодает. Я бы предположила, что он направляется в ночлежку. — Она пошла по направлению к переходу.

— Думаешь, он голоден? — Стив пустился вслед за ней. — Потому что я мог бы…

Как раз в этот момент парень начал кашлять. Стив был слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать, но, судя по тому, как вздрагивала его спина, когда он сгибался, чуть не падая лицом на обледенелый тротуар, кашель был жестоким.

— Плохо выглядит, — сказала Наташа, уже вытаскивая рацию.

— Очень плохо, — согласился Стив. Они припустили к переходу, и там в ожидании зелёного сигнала Стив переминался с ноги на ногу. На той стороне пешеходы спешили домой с работы, бросая на мужчину обеспокоенные взгляды и аккуратно его обходя. Как только загорелся зелёный, Стив в ту же секунду бросился через дорогу, а Наташа поспешила за ним.

Парень встал, всё ещё кашляя. Спальный мешок соскользнул с его плеч и неопрятной кучей упал к ногам. Парень согнулся, и его сотрясли спазмы. А затем он упал на колени.

— Ой-ой, — шепнула Наташа. Она немедленно настроила рацию и запросила машину скорой помощи.

Они оба остановились возле дверного проёма; их ботинки скользили по грязной земле.

С такого близкого расстояния было с невыносимой ясностью видно, насколько плохо мужчине. В наступающих сумерках раннего вечера его кожа была серой, только на щеках ярко, как сигналы светофора, выделялись два красных пятна. Под тёмно-голубыми глазами, расфокусированными и лихорадочно блестевшими, залегли тёмные синяки. Под его спальником не было куртки, а серая толстовка была грязной. Левый рукав его был завязан в узел прямо над тем местом, где должен быть локоть.

— Ты в порядке? — машинально спросил Стив. Он присел рядом с мужчиной на корточки, желая помочь, но не зная как.

Парень вздрогнул и в замешательстве уставился на Стива.

— Что?

Как только он это сказал, по коже правого бедра Стива пробежала дрожь, словно от дуновения ледяного воздуха. Стив тоже поёжился. Было чертовски холодно.

— Он не в порядке. Сэр, — обратилась к больному Наташа своим полицейским тоном. — Я офицер Романофф из нью-йоркского отдела полиции. Кажется, вам нехорошо. Я вызвала скорую, чтобы вам помочь.

— Я медбрат, — сказал Стив. — Я работаю в госпитале буквально на той стороне улицы. Могу я помочь?

— Я в порядке, — проскрипел тот, а затем немедленно снова закашлялся, глубоко, влажно и с трудом, и задышал с присвистом.

«Пневмония», — подумал Стив.

— Кажется, у вас лёгочная инфекция, — сказал он. — Вам нужно к врачу.

— Не могу себе это позволить. — После каждого слова мужчине приходилось делать паузу. Его губы приобрели слабый синеватый оттенок, и у Стива сжалось в груди. Или этот парень замерзал, или задыхался; и то и другое было смертельно опасно.

— Прямо сейчас это неважно, — отрезал Стив. — Вы серьёзно больны, и вам нужно лечь в больницу.

— Скорая прибудет через две минуты, — сообщила Наташа. — Я их приведу.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил её Стив, а затем повернулся к мужчине. — Как тебя зовут?

Тот посмотрел на Стива и медленно моргнул, словно не понимая, о чём его спросили.

— Что?

Стив вздрогнул в ответ на его непонимание.

— Меня зовут Стив. А как зовут вас?

— О, — сказал тот. — Э-э. Джеймс. Джеймс Барнс. — Он снова закашлялся всё тем же ужасным влажным кашлем и сплюнул на обледенелый тротуар вязкий жёлтый комок с красными прожилками.

— Ну-ка... — Стив поднял спальник и накинул его на Джеймса. Это была отвратительная вещь. Стив отметил, какие широкие у Джеймса плечи и как легко под слоями одежды прощупывались кости. Джеймс дрожал, и его губы всё ещё оставались синими, хотя лоб был горячим.

— Они здесь! — Наташа снова подбежала к ним, двигаясь с той же скоростью, что и карета скорой помощи, которая медленно подъехала и остановилась практически прямо перед ними. Из неё появились два парамедика, один из которых направился к задним дверям машины, а вторая немедленно подошла к Стиву и Джеймсу.

Она присела перед Джеймсом на корточки.

— Ну, здравствуйте, — мягко позвала она, — меня зовут Джемма. Офицер Романофф сообщила, что вы себя плохо чувствуете. В чём проблема? — У неё был милый британский акцент.

— Ни в чём, — прохрипел Джеймс. — Я не хочу уходить.

— Всё в полном порядке, мы просто хотим о вас позаботиться, — сказала Джемма. — Кажется, сейчас вам нехорошо. Мой друг Фитц и я прибыли, чтобы помочь.

Джеймс покачал головой и взглянул на Стива широко распахнутыми умоляющими глазами.

— Я не хочу уходить. Пожалуйста, Клинт. Они заберут мою руку.

Джемма изумлённо поглядела на Стива.

— Что?

Стив вздрогнул и коснулся бедра, с волнением думая, не может ли она быть его соулмейтом. Затем он резко качнул головой. Сейчас на это не было времени.

— Он потерял половину левой руки.

— А-а, — кивнула Джемма. — Вы Клинт?

— Нет, — ответил Стив. Она никак не отреагировала на то, что он только что сказал; значит, она явно не была его соулмейтом. Это было и к лучшему, поскольку ему нужно было позаботиться о Джеймсе.

— Я медбрат из госпиталя, мы с офицером стали свидетелями того, как он упал. Думаю, у него могут быть пневмония и лихорадка. Возможно, он бредит.

— О, бедный малый! — партнёр Джеммы, Фитц, подошёл к ним, толкая перед собой носилки на колёсах. — Давай-ка заберём тебя в машину скорой помощи, где тепло и хорошо, ага?

— Нет! — Джеймс вцепился в Стива своей единственной рукой. — Если я пойду, ты исчезнешь.

— Всё хорошо. — Стив попытался осторожно разжать пальцы Джеймса на своём запястье. — Они всего лишь хотят тебе помочь.

Фитц взглянул на Джемму.

— Мы не можем забрать его, если он того не хочет.

Стив вздёрнул голову и посмотрел на Фитца.

— Вы обязаны — он очень болен!

— Ясное дело, — сказал Фитц с таким же, как и у его коллеги, акцентом. — Но мы не можем его принуждать. Таковы правила.

— Я могу, — предложила Наташа. — Только скажите, и я его арестую.

— Не нужно никого арестовывать! — воскликнула Джемма. — Я уверена, что мы найдём способ с этим справиться. — Она снова повернулась к Джеймсу: — А что, если ваш друг пойдёт с вами? Тогда вы позволите нам помочь?

Стив покачал головой.

— Но я не…

— Да, — кивнул Джеймс. Он всё ещё не отводил взгляда от Стива, как будто тот пропадёт, едва Джеймс моргнёт. — Да, ладно. Я пойду, если пойдёт Клинт. — Он притянул Стива чуть ближе к себе. — Не давай им отнять мою руку, ладно?

Стив сглотнул.

— Не дам, обещаю.

— Превосходно! — воскликнула Джемма. — Идём, Клинт, — бодро заявила она и стукнула Стива кулаком в плечо. — Давай-ка уложим твоего лучшего друга Джеймса на носилки!

— Напиши мне, — попросила Наташа, — дай знать, как всё пройдёт.

— Конечно же, — отстранённо кивнул Стив. Джеймс позволил Фитцу и Джемме уложить себя на носилки. Запястье Стива он так и не выпустил.

* * *

После этого всё завертелось очень быстро.

Совершив короткое путешествие в карете скорой помощи, Стив вернулся в госпиталь Марии Старк. Казалось, его присутствие помогало Джеймсу успокоиться, чему Джемма была рада.

Равно как и медсестра на приёме больных, пока его осматривал врач.

Стив не оставлял попыток уйти. Он не знал Джеймса и не хотел подобным образом вторгаться в его частную жизнь. Это противоречило всем правилам, которые Стив заучил, будучи медбратом: он не входил в круг тех, кто ухаживал за Джеймсом, и не имел права знать историю его болезни.

Стив надеялся, что кто-нибудь из работников отделения неотложной помощи узнает его и отпустит восвояси, но поскольку сам он ушёл работать в кардиологию, а в неотложке, по всей видимости, была высокая текучка кадров, то он ни с кем из них не был знаком. Все просто приняли, что он был «Клинтом», и у Стива не хватило духу сказать им, что это не так, потому что Джеймс уж очень сильно хотел, чтобы рядом с ним был Клинт.

— Клинт, у него есть аллергия на антибиотики или какие-то другие медикаменты? — спросила медсестра, за которой был закреплён Джеймс.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Стив.

— Благодарю, — быстро ответила медсестра и снова скрылась за занавеской, отделяющей от коридора небольшой альков, где осматривали Джеймса. Секунду спустя она вернулась. — Он сильно взбудоражен, — сообщила она. — Вы можете зайти?

Стив через весь коридор слышал, как Джеймс звал Клинта. Он прикусил губу.

— Ладно.

Они прошли за занавеску, где Джеймс вырывал руку из хватки врача.

— Прошу вас, мистер Барнс, — сказал врач, пытаясь удержать руку Джеймса. — Нам нужно подключить эту капельницу, чтобы в ваш организм поступали жидкость и лекарства, и чтобы вам стало лучше.

— Клинт! — радостно позвал Джеймс и потянулся к Стиву. — Я думал, ты пропал.

Врач повернулся к Стиву.

— О, слава Богу, — вздохнул он. — Клинт, помогите мне подержать его неподвижно, чтобы я мог подключить капельницу.

— Конечно, — слабо отозвался Стив.

— Чудесно, — сказал врач. — Ладно, Джеймс. Я просто воткну эту иголку тебе в руку…

Врач был ниже Стива, у него были вьющиеся тёмные волосы, открытое доброе лицо и тёплые карие глаза. Он казался знакомым, и Стив вдруг понял, что это был Брюс Беннер, соулмейт Наташи. Стив знал, что они работали в одном госпитале, но увидел его здесь впервые.

Брюс поднял взгляд.

— Клинт, мне очень нужно… Погодите-ка. Разве вы не друг Наташи, Стив?

— Да, я… — начал Стив.

Джеймс взглянул на Стива с прежним замешательством в распахнутых глазах.

— Клинт?

Стив вздохнул про себя, но улыбнулся ему.

— Ага. Я тут рядом, Джеймс.

День обещал быть долгим.

* * *

Так и случилось.

Джеймс бредил в горячке несколько часов. У него была пневмония и опасно высокая температура, которая не спала даже после того, как ему дали жаропонижающее. Когда Джеймса переодевали в больничную пижаму, медсёстрам пришлось убеждать его на время отпустить руку Стива, но Стив был благодарен, что хоть в этом мог оставить Джеймсу личное пространство. Также Стив был вынужден остаться снаружи кабинета рентгенографии, и у него сердце разрывалось от того, как Джеймс всё звал и звал своего друга.

Когда после этого Джеймса переместили на ночь в палату и подключили к его локтю подключили ещё одну капельницу с антибиотиками, он снова вцепился в руку Стива, чему тот был даже рад.

В какой-то момент этого нескончаемо долгого дня Стив просто начал представляться людям Клинтом. Так было легче, и Джеймс каждый раз страшно радовался, слыша это имя. Стиву было бы очень сложно объяснить, если бы его увидел здесь кто-то из коллег, но он решил решать проблемы по мере их поступления. К счастью, отделение экстренной помощи находилось несколькими этажами ниже кардиологического.

Он написал сообщение своей руководительнице, в котором сообщил ей, что отсутствует по семейным обстоятельствам и что ему, возможно, понадобится отгул ещё и завтра. Она проявила невероятное понимание, отчего Стив ощутил слабую вину. Конечно, в тот момент он был ближе всего к тому, что Джеймс мог бы назвать семьёй. Так что Стив сказал себе, что в этом была доля правды.

— Доброй ночи, Клинт! — дружелюбно пожелала ему медсестра. — Я вернусь через пару часов, чтобы дать Джеймсу ещё лекарств. Надеюсь, он всё ещё будет спать, но если ему что-то понадобится, дай мне знать!

Стив изнурённо улыбнулся ей, и она закрыла дверь палаты, куда их определили.

Как только она ушла, Стив тяжело выдохнул и запустил пальцы свободной руки в волосы. Джеймс уснул, держась за вторую его руку. Стиву нужно было написать сообщение Наташе — не только рассказать ей, что произошло, но и попросить её найти настоящую семью Джеймса. Ещё он хотел сэндвич, но не был уверен, что может двинуться.

Он снова вздохнул и взглянул на спящего Джеймса.

Джеймс лежал на спине, его яркие глаза были закрыты, а лицо расслаблено — впервые с тех пор, как Стив с ним познакомился. Хотя по факту они и знакомы-то не были.

Теперь, когда появилась возможность рассмотреть Джеймса получше, Стив понял, что он был потрясающим. У него были густые тёмные волосы, небрежными волнами ниспадавшие до плеч. Лицо, как и весь он, было чересчур худым, но скулы у него были широкие, а черты лица — удивительно ровные. Дыхание Джеймса всё ещё было затруднённым, но из-за того, что канюля, вставленная в нос, подавала кислород, его губы больше не были неестественно синими. Стив глянул на пульсоксиметр и с облегчением увидел, что уровень кислорода был значительно выше девяноста процентов. Он намеренно не обращался с Джеймсом как медбрат с пациентом и с неохотой вмешивался в работу персонала на смене. Но для него было странно находиться в госпитале и не оказывать медицинскую помощь.

Даже во сне Джеймс беспокойно подрагивал, как не до конца прирученное животное. Стиву хотелось бы нарисовать его таким, передать в портрете дикую суть, спрятанную под его кожей.

Хотел бы Стив знать, всегда ли в Джеймсе была эта дикость, или же это военная служба раздула её, как пламя из искры. Рентгенолог, который, как и все, считал Стива Клинтом, отдал ему жетоны Джеймса, и теперь Стив вытащил их из кармана и разложил на руке.

— Кто ты, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс? — пробормотал он. — Что с тобой случилось? И если Клинт — такой хороший друг, где же он? Как он мог допустить, чтобы ты остался бездомным и одиноким? — Голос Стива снизился до шёпота. — Он мёртв? Он был солдатом, как и ты? — Он втянул ртом воздух. — Или Клинт был твоим соулмейтом?

Неудивительно, что Джеймс так крепко держался за Стива и не отпускал. Если бы Стив когда-нибудь нашёл своего соулмейта, он бы вёл себя так же.

Дверь приоткрылась, вырвав Стива из раздумий, и в палату заглянул Брюс.

— Я проверю, как он, хорошо?

Стив выпрямился на стуле и засунул жетоны в карман.

— Да, конечно, — тихо ответил он. — Заходи.

Брюс кивнул, проскользнул внутрь и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

— Так, он спит, это хорошо. Мне показалось, что он в крайне плачевном состоянии, — Брюс проверил показания приборов, затем взглянул на капельницу, отклонив запястье Стива так, чтобы стала видна тыльная сторона руки Джеймса. — Похоже, вы двое… близки.

— Он принимает меня за какого-то парня по имени Клинт. — Стив потёр лицо свободной рукой. — Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что познакомился с ним только сегодня?

— Да, поверю, — ответил Брюс. Он отпустил запястье Стива и выпрямился, а затем с улыбкой наклонил голову. — Должен признать, судя по тому, что рассказывала мне Наташа, это очень на тебя похоже — позволить незнакомцу несколько часов держать себя за руку.

— Наташа рассказывала тебе обо мне?

— Конечно, — сказал Брюс. — Ты для неё очень важен. — Он усмехнулся: — Я бы приревновал, но…

— Но я гей? — вернул усмешку Стив.

— Но я — её соулмейт, — закончил Брюс. — Но да, и это тоже. — Он сунул руки в карманы халата и перевёл взгляд на Джеймса. — Как думаешь, что с ним произошло?

— Хотел бы я знать, — сказал Стив.

— Я узнавал. Кажется, департамент по делам ветеранов упустил его из виду. — На лице Брюса появилось виноватое выражение. — Кажется, технически этот запрос не был законным, но мне безумно не нравится то, что ему некуда идти и о нём некому позаботиться, когда он так болен. Но в его деле я нашёл упоминание про капрала Клинта Бартона.

Стив вздёрнул голову.

— Ты его нашёл? Я и Наташу попросил узнать, но она мне пока не ответила.

Брюс наклонил голову.

— Я вроде как его нашёл? Единственный адрес — абонентский ящик в Айове, а номер телефона вне зоны доступа. Может быть, Наташе повезёт больше.

— О, — лишившись уверенности, ответил Стив. — Это очень плохо, — он взглянул на свою руку, которую всё ещё слабо сжимал Джеймс. — Как думаешь, они — соулмейты?

— Кто знает? — спросил Брюс. — Очевидно, что их отношения важны, — он поджал губы. — Были, по крайней мере.

— Возможно, Клинт умер, — предположил Стив.

Брюс кивнул.

— Я и сам рассматривал этот вариант. Это просто ужасно, когда раненый ветеран заканчивает подобным образом. У него никого нет.

Стив облизнул губы, принимая решение. Или, может быть, он принял его несколько часов назад, когда согласился зайти в карету скорой помощи с абсолютным незнакомцем.

— У него есть я.

* * *

Баки приходил в себя постепенно. Его разбудил мерный писк, а затем он ощутил слабый запах пластика и осознал, что ему в нос что-то вставили. Он хотел было это вытащить, но только тогда осознал, что кто-то держит его за руку.

Баки распахнул глаза.

На одном из жутких пластиковых стульев, выгнув шею под таким углом, что просыпаться будет очень неприятно, спал высокий светловолосый парень. Одна его рука была вытянута, и даже во сне он держал Баки за руку.

«Клинт!» — подумал он, но в следующую секунду приподнятое настроение рухнуло, потому что нет, это был не Клинт. Этого человека Баки не знал. Он был слишком высокий, слишком белобрысый и, если честно, до безобразия симпатичный. Не то чтобы Клинт рылом не вышел, но этот парень был удивительно хорошенький.

Но это не объясняло, почему он держал Баки за руку.

— Эй, — позвал Баки и немного потряс парня за запястье. В горле было сухо, и он закашлялся. В груди болело, и в лёгких, казалось, всё ещё было полным-полно дерьма, но он уже не чувствовал себя так ужасно, как вчера. Он был уверен, что уже не сдохнет там, на улице; ему, в общем-то, было плевать, если не учитывать, что он больше никогда не увидел бы Клинта. — Эй, блондинчик. Просыпайся.

Тот проснулся с резким вдохом, вздрогнул и хлопнул рукой, которой держал Баки, по шее.

— Ай, — он несколько раз моргнул, а затем, явно заметив, что Баки не спит, широко улыбнулся. Нельзя выглядеть так радостно и лучезарно сразу после пробуждения в больнице. — Ты очнулся!

— Где я, кто ты, чёрт возьми, и почему держишь меня за руку? — спросил Баки.

— Э-э… в госпитале имени Марии Старк, я Стив Роджерс, ты думал, что я Клинт, — на одном дыхании проговорил блондин — Роджерс — и снова вздрогнул. — Прости. Ну, за то, что я не Клинт.

Баки взглянул на руку. Она всё ещё была тёплой и чуть влажной. Из неё торчала иголка капельницы, а ещё одна — возле локтя.

— Я думал, что ты Клинт?

— Э-э, да. — Роджерс поскрёб пальцами голову. — У тебя пневмония, и ты бредил. У тебя был очень сильный жар.

— А-а, — сказал Баки. Когда он был ребёнком, он часто бредил. Похоже, это всё ещё его преследовало.

— Но сейчас тебе, кажется, лучше, — выпалил Роджерс, как будто именно по этой причине Баки на него пялился. — Врачи вкололи тебе несколько очень сильных антибиотиков. — Он нахмурился. — У тебя же нет аллергии на антибиотики? Потому что об этом спрашивали у меня, а я не знал.

— Нет, — покачал головой Баки. — Почему они спрашивали у тебя?

Стив ещё раз вздохнул.

— Долгая история.

Баки ровным взглядом уставился на него.

— Так я никуда и не собираюсь.

Казалось, Стиву было очень неуютно.

— Мы с моей подругой Наташей увидели, как ты на улице чуть не потерял сознание от кашля. Мы вызвали скорую, но ты, э-э, подумал, что я — Клинт, и не хотел идти с парамедиками, пока я не пошёл с тобой. Так что… — он развёл руками. — Вот он я.

— Угу. Жар, бред, держание за руки. Эту часть я понял, — сказал Баки. — Чего я не понимаю, так это почему ты остался?

— Ну, ты был так уверен, что я — это Клинт, что и всех остальных в этом убедил, — сказал Стив. — Так что они стали спрашивать у меня всякое, что, я полагаю, знал бы Клинт?

Баки несколько раз моргнул, глядя на него.

— Так ты остался на целую ночь с парнем, которого никогда не знал, притворяясь кем-то из его знакомых, потому что… — Он вопросительно изогнул брови.

— Это, э-э, сделать было проще, чем объяснить, — сказал Стив.

— Проще было остаться на целую ночь, держа меня за руку, чем это объяснить, — протянул Баки.

— …да?

— Да кто ты на хрен такой? — спросил Баки.

— Стив Роджерс, — смущённо ответил тот. — Как я и говорил.

— Нет, не имя твоё, идиотина… кто ты такой? Какую хрень ты пытаешься на меня повесить? Тебе так нравится спасать бездомных? Ты влюбляешься в ампутантов? В твою секту нужны новообращённые? Зарабатываешь последний бойскаутский значок? Что за игру, чёрт тебя дери, ты ведёшь? — К последнему предложению он орал. Разочарование от того, что разбуженный им парень оказался не Клинтом, сочилось сквозь замешательство от случившегося и вырывалось из него гневом на то, что его, слишком больного, чтобы позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, пришлось отскребать от тротуара и отправлять в госпиталь, который он никогда в жизни не сможет себе позволить. — Я тебя не просил отводить меня сюда! Я тебя не просил… — его слова прервал душераздирающий кашель, такой сильный, что ему показалось, будто его лёгкие разрывают рёбра. Канюля выскользнула из его носа, и внезапно он не смог дышать.

Стив взвился со стула. Он усадил Баки прямо и ловко вставил канюлю обратно в нос.

— Ты в порядке?

По груди Баки побежали мурашки, возможно, из-за всей грёбаной флегмы, закупорившей бронхи.

— Что? — прохрипел Баки и снова закашлялся так сильно, что не смог больше произнести ни слова.

Одной рукой Стив придерживал его в вертикальном положении, а другой похлопывал по спине, как маленького ребёнка.

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — бормотал он. — Откашливайся.

Словно по команде, Баки отхаркнул отвратительный кусок гадостной флегмы, зелёный с красными прожилками, и сплюнул его в салфетки, которые Стив держал у его подбородка. От одного взгляда на него Баки затошнило.

— Вот так. — Стив ненадолго отпустил Баки, чтобы выбросить салфетки в мусорную корзину и протереть руки антисептиком. Сразу после этого он вернулся, улыбаясь. — Так ведь гораздо лучше, да?

Баки недовольно уставился на него, и Стив поёжился.

— Прости. Э-э. Попей немного. — Он поднёс ко рту Баки лужёный стакан, и тот схватил губами соломинку. Прохладная вода чудесно успокоила раздражённое горло.

Вытирая рот ребром ладони, Баки продолжал возмущённо смотреть на Стива. Он ещё несколько раз кашлял, но уже не так отчаянно задыхаясь. Машинально потерев больную грудь рукой, он хлопнул по ней, поняв, что же потерял.

— Мои жетоны! — рыкнул он на Стива. — Отдай их!

— Ох, да, прости! Погоди… они у меня тут. — Он сунул руку в карман штанов. — Нам пришлось их снять, чтобы сделать рентген. — Он протянул на ладони жетоны Баки.

Баки схватил их и неловко надел через голову, но они зацепились за кислородную трубку.

— Ах ты ж…

Стив потянулся к ним, но остановился, не опуская руки.

— Могу я помочь?

— Флаг в руки, — пробормотал Баки, а затем, стиснув челюсти, подождал, пока Стив расстегнёт цепочку, проденет под трубкой и снова застегнёт у Баки на шее. И всё это с такой осторожностью, которая у Баки обычно ассоциировалась с обезвреживанием бомбы. Поправляя волосы, Стив провёл тёплой рукой по изгибу его шеи. Дрожь застигла Баки врасплох.

Стив снова похлопал его по спине.

— Военный, значит?

— Нет, — бесцветным голосом ответил Баки. — Проиграл руку в покер.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— А я-то думал, ты её отгрыз, как койот.

— А ты не такой уж и урод, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Баки.

Стив разразился смехом, и да — он был совсем не урод.

— Так, значит, вот чем ты занимаешься. Ну, когда не держишь случайных знакомцев за руки, я имею в виду? — сказал ему Баки, главным образом чтобы отвлечься от того, как выглядел улыбающийся Стив. Никто бы не захотел, чтобы в него втрескался бездомный парень.

— О, я медбрат, — сказал Стив. — Здесь. Ну, в этом госпитале. Я работаю в кардиологическом отделении.

— Рад за тебя.

Он был медбратом. Ну, это объясняло всю фигню с держанием за руки, и Баки, узнав это, точно-точно не расстроился. Он снова осел на кровать, устав уже от кашля. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя дерьмово. В груди ныло, а в голове стучало, несмотря на все антибиотики, которыми его накачали. Он утомлённо взглянул на Стива.

— Серьёзно, парень. Я бездомный однорукий ветеран. У меня и нет-то ничего. За каким хреном ты всё это делаешь?

— Я был тебе нужен, — сказал Стив, как будто проще этого на свете ничего не было.

Баки покачал головой.

— Неважно, парень. — Он закрыл глаза. — Я ещё посплю.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив. — Я буду тут.

* * *

Стив всё не уходил.

Весь остаток дня Баки то просыпался, то снова засыпал. Практически каждый раз, когда он просыпался, Стив был рядом.

— Привет, — сказал Стив. — Как самочувствие?

Баки свирепо сверкнул глазами.

— Дерьмово.

Стив нахмурился, раздумывая.

— Это «дерьмово» лучше, чем раньше, или хуже?

— Ты сволочь, — ответил Баки и снова закрыл глаза.

Когда Баки проснулся в следующий раз, затычки из носа пропали, а Стив всё ещё был здесь.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Голоден? Если хочешь, есть суп.

Баки злобно уставился на него.

— Суп, значит, — сказал он.

Стив кивнул. Он развернул прикроватный столик и устроил его над коленями Баки, а затем снял крышку с пенопластовой чашки.

— Куриный, с лапшой. В госпитале готовят хороший суп. Попробуешь?

Баки так давно не ел, что ложка оказалась у его рта даже раньше, чем он подумал, что делает. Он остановился и покосился на Стива.

— Если я это съем, ты уйдёшь?

— Не-а, — бодро ответил Стив.

Баки закатил глаза и съел суп.

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, Стив снова сидел на неудобном пластиковом стуле. Он спал, устроив на коленях учебник, на обложке которого было гиперреалистично изображено сердце. Стив казался юным и славным, словно никакая боль этого мира никогда его не затрагивала. Глядя, как мягко вздымается и опадает его грудь, как вздрагивают ресницы, Баки машинально потёр кожу над грудиной. Этот идиотский бойскаут опять потянет себе шею. Баки открыл рот, чтобы разбудить Стива, но… не стал.

И закрыл глаза.

Когда он открыл их в следующий раз, на стуле Стива сидела рыжеволосая женщина.

— Какого хрена? — возмутился Баки. — Где Стив? И кто, чёрт возьми, ты?

Она прохладно ему улыбнулась.

— Ты точно такой очаровательный, как мне и рассказывали.

— Где он?

Она закатила зелёные глаза.

— Придержи коней, солдатик. Он ушёл домой принять душ. Скоро вернётся.

— О, — сказал Баки, испытав облегчение и сразу устыдившись того, что ему стало легче, а рыжая это увидела. — Ему не нужно возвращаться.

— Он это знает, — сказала она.

— И всё же, ты кто? — спросил Баки. — Одна из его друзей-скаутов?

Она ухмыльнулась.

— Меня зовут Наташа Романофф.

— Романофф, — повторил он, хмурясь. Звучало знакомо. — Это ты была с ним, когда он… это сделал?

Её ухмылка стала шире.

— Спас твою жизнь, ты хотел сказать? Да, я там была.

— И часто он так делает?

— Не особо. — Она села и отхлебнула кофе. — Но ты первый, кто не захотел его отпускать.

— Я принял его за кое-кого ещё, — буркнул Баки.

Она снова отпила кофе и угукнула.

— За Клинта, верно? — Она наклонилась вперёд со смесью сочувствия и любопытства на лице. — Мы надеялись, что ты нам скажешь, где его найти.

Баки потёр лицо рукой. Прошло больше года, и всё равно каждый раз, когда он слышал это имя, горе было оглушительным, как пинок в живот.

— Будь я проклят, если б знал.

— Мне жаль, — сказала она, и это прозвучало так искренне, что он с удивлением поднял взгляд. — Он был твоим соулмейтом?

Это был вопрос не из тех, что задают в обычной ситуации, но и ситуация обычной не была.

— Нет. Не соулмейт. Но я любил его как брата.

— Мне жаль, — повторила она.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

Они замолчали. Баки подумал о том, какую огромную дыру оставил в его жизни Клинт, исчезнув. Наташа пила кофе и наблюдала за ним. Баки уже и забыл, как приятно было просто находиться рядом с людьми, которые ему не приказывали, которых не надо было беречь и в которых не нужно было стрелять. На улице его постоянно окружали люди, но они не были ему близки. Как только ты становишься бездомным, ты превращаешься в невидимку. Было приятно, что теперь его видели.

Он повернул голову к Наташе.

— Спасибо, — повторил он.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбнулась она.

* * *

Баки не помнил, как заснул, но в следующий раз проснулся ближе к вечеру и в одиночестве.

Разочарование ударило его исподтишка. Оказалось, он привык к тому, что просыпается в чьей-то компании, да и Наташа сказала, что Стив вернётся. Кажется, кто-то соврал.

Дверь открылась, и в неё вошёл какой-то парень.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Барнс, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Я доктор Брюс Беннер. Я принимал тебя вчера вечером. Ты меня помнишь?

Баки призадумался.

— …Типа да?

Беннер широко улыбнулся.

— Уже хорошо.

Он подошёл и взял в руки планшетку, прикреплённую в ногах кровати Баки.

— О, это хорошо, — сказал он, пролистывая её и кивая сам себе. — Твой жар спал, уровень потребления кислорода превосходный… — Он прикрепил планшетку на место и повернул через голову стетоскоп. — Я бы хотел послушать твои лёгкие, не возражаешь?

— Нет, конечно, — сказал Баки, несколько удивившись вопросу. Когда доктор Беннер тронул его за плечо, он наклонился вперёд, а затем вдохнул, когда доктор об этом попросил.

— Так-так, тут ещё есть жидкость, но всё гораздо лучше, чем было, когда ты только поступил, — сообщил Беннер. — Как самочувствие?

— Уже не похоже, что я сдохну, — сказал ему Баки. — Но я всё ещё кашляю, — добавил он. — Но, кажется, больше я не отхаркиваю столько дряни, и в ней теперь нет крови.

— Всегда хорошо, когда пациент думает, что выживет, — с улыбкой сказал Беннер. — То, что ты всё ещё будешь откашливать, ожидаемо, поскольку твои лёгкие избавляются от жидкости. Но весьма рад слышать, что в ней больше нет крови. Это значит, антибиотики работают.

Он обошёл кровать и попросил у Баки разрешения поднять его руку и проверить трубки капельниц.

— В твоей карте записано, что ты ешь и пьёшь. Как ты себя при этом чувствуешь?

— Ну, я довольно неплохо умею есть и пить, док, — ответил Баки.

Беннер снова улыбнулся ему.

— Тогда, думаю, я могу отключить капельницы, перевести тебя на пероральный приём антибиотиков и выписать домой. — Его улыбка увяла. — Кстати, где ты живёшь?

Баки поморщился.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Где-нибудь вне госпиталя, разумеется. Была ещё уйма подъездов, к которым не прилагались идиотские белобрысые самаритяне.

— Сейчас зима. — Беннер казался обеспокоенным. — А когда ты к нам поступил, ты в некотором роде недоедал, и из-за этого, вместе с воздействием погодных условий, у тебя была такая серьёзная пневмония. — Он задержал на Баки взгляд. — Чтобы полностью выздороветь, тебе необходимо находиться в сухом и тёплом месте с доступом к полноценному питанию.

— Если вы знаете место, где за всё это не надо платить, я буду вам очень признателен, — сардонически ответил Баки. Не то чтобы ему очень нравилось жить на улице.

Беннер нахмурился.

— Это довольно большая проблема, — сказал он. — Пока ты здесь, я попрошу социального работника прийти и поговорить с тобой о твоих возможностях. И, вероятно, мы сможем ещё раз накормить тебя перед тем, как…

Дверь открылась.

— Простите, что мы так долго! — воскликнул Стив, заходя в палату. С ним был высокий симпатичный чернокожий парень. Оба они держали в каждой руке по большому пакету. — Я постирал вещи, в которые ты был одет, но пятна не сошли. Тогда я хотел принести тебе что-нибудь из своего, но понял, что тебе ничего из моих вещей не подойдёт. И хотя вещи Сэма могли и подойти, он подумал, что просто надо купить тебе одежду, чтобы она у тебя была своя. Но в магазине было ужас как людно, да и с парковкой были проблемы… — Он наконец закончил своё сумбурное повествование. — Ну, так или иначе, мы вернулись!

— Рад тебя видеть, Стив, — сказал Беннер и кивнул второму парню: — Сэм.

— Привет, Брюс, — поприветствовал доктора Стив, и затем повернулся к Баки. — Это мой сосед по квартире, Сэм. Он помог мне доставить тебе вещи.

— Привет, — сказал Сэм и поставил на пол пакеты. — Рад знакомству.

— Взаимно, — рассеянно ответил Баки. Только в одном из пакетов, должно быть, находилось порядка четырнадцати толстовок. — Ты что сделал? Скупил весь магазин?

Стив явственно покраснел.

— Мы не знали, что тебе понравится.

— Мы можем вернуть всё, что не подойдёт, — пояснил Сэм. — Я сохранил чеки.

— Ну, с той частью проблемы, где «сохранять тепло», разобрались, — указал на пакеты с одеждой Беннер. — Но всё ещё стоит проблема, где ты будешь жить.

Стив и Сэм переглянулись.

— Он будет жить с нами, — сказал Беннеру Стив. Его румянец стал ярче. — Хм.

— Мой друг пытается сказать, — пояснил Сэм, указывая на Стива, — Джеймс, ты можешь пожить у нас, пока тебе не станет лучше.

— Я думал, ты не вернёшься, — беспричинно заявил Баки.

Стив моргнул.

— Что? Почему?

«Потому что тебя здесь не было, когда я проснулся», — подумал Баки, но Стиву сказал:

— Не знаю. Я просто решил… — Он пожал плечами, зная, что его улыбка выглядит несколько натянуто. — Зачем оставаться? Ты сделал своё дело, верно? И я вряд ли тебя отблагодарю или что-то в этом роде.

Стив снова моргнул.

— Я же решил, что вернусь. Разве Наташа тебе не сказала?

Баки снова пожал плечами.

— Разумеется.

— Так почему ты думал, что я не вернусь? — спросил Стив. Он всё ещё выглядел сбитым с толку, как будто понятия не имел, как Баки в принципе мог подумать, что он, Стив, не был ему вообще ничем обязан.

— Ладно, джентльмены. Давайте оставим это на потом, — сказал Сэм, подняв руки. — Прямо сейчас задача номер один — забрать тебя отсюда. Я прав? — спросил он у Баки.

— Думаю, да, — вставил Беннер.— Я закончу оформлять документы для твоей выписки, — сказал он Баки, указав на дверь. — И для протокола: я крайне рекомендую тебе принять их предложение. Тебе надо выздороветь.

— А ещё у нас полно горячей воды, — сказал Сэм. — Просто говорю.

Баки поморщился. Он знал, что был отвратительно грязен, и то, что он целую ночь мариновался в больнице в собственном лихорадочном поту, не улучшило ситуацию. — Душ не помешал бы.

Стив улыбнулся.

— И зубную щётку мы тебе тоже купили.

— Ну, я рад, что всё решилось, — оживился Беннер. — Я вернусь через пару минут с документами.

Баки прикусил губу.

— Док, я не могу… — он замолк. Слишком стыдно было признаться вслух, что ему нечем платить.

Беннер смутился, а затем, кажется, понял и пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Это же Мемориальный госпиталь имени Марии Старк — у нас есть финансовые средства. Об этом не беспокойся.

— О, — ошеломлённо произнёс Баки. — Спасибо, док. За всё.

Беннер тепло улыбнулся.

— Поверь мне, я рад уже тому, что смог помочь.

Он вышел за дверь, оставив Баки со Стивом и Сэмом.

Стив, разложив в ногах кровати две толстовки, третью держал в руках.

— Чёрная, тёмно-синяя или тёмно-серая?

— Красная, — ответил Баки, только чтобы его побесить.

* * *

— Стив, можешь уже перестать ходить туда-сюда. Серьёзно, — сказал Сэм. — Я сомневаюсь, что он серийный убийца. Но даже если бы и был, он слишком болен, чтобы забрать жизни у нас обоих. — Он рассмеялся над собственной шуткой, а затем ещё громче — над безразличным выражением лица Стива.

— Я знаю, что он не опасен, Сэм. — Стив запустил пальцы в волосы. — Просто… как думаешь, ему здесь понравится?

— Серьёзно? — скептично спросил Сэм. — Бесплатная одежда, бесплатная еда, тёплое спальное место… он же не бродячий кот, конечно, ему здесь понравится.

— Да я не о том, — буркнул Стив. — Мне не нужна его благодарность.

Он не был уверен, чего же на самом деле хотел, но по какой-то причине мнение этого человека, едва знакомого ему, действительно имело значение. Стив так не переживал, даже когда их с Сэмом тесную, захламлённую квартирку увидела Наташа, но что касается Джеймса…

Просто было важно, чтобы Джеймс был счастлив, вот и всё.

— Я знаю, что ты не о благодарности, Стив, — вздохнул Сэм. — Я просто прошу тебя не беспокоиться. Всё будет прекрасно. Это милое место, а мы — хорошие люди. Конечно, ему понравится.— Сэм покосился на него. — Только скажи мне вот что: теперь ты постоянно будешь так делать? Нам пора разбить в гостиной лагерь для беженцев?

— Нет, — немедленно ответил Стив. Он дошёл до стены, повернул и зашагал обратно к Сэму. — Не знаю. Да? Нет? Может быть?

— Спасибо за точный ответ, — процедил Сэм. Он отложил брошюры служб доставки пиццы, которые лениво пролистывал, и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к дверному косяку их маленькой кухоньки в калифорнийском стиле. — Слушай, Стив, — осторожно начал он, — я знаю, что ты не можешь бросить свою ненавистную кардиологию, но всему остальному миру-то ты не должен. Ты всё ещё медбрат и хороший человек. Этого достаточно.

Стив отвернулся от понимающего взгляда Сэма. Ему было сложно считать себя хорошим человеком, когда он так сильно ненавидел свою работу. Он опустил голову.

— Душ выключился?

— Уже десять минут как, — ответил Сэм. — И это совсем не связано с тем, что я только что сказал.

— Я знаю, — коротко улыбнулся Стив. — Просто… Я ненавижу то, что помогает многим людям, и потому чувствую себя большим эгоистом. То есть… — Стив захлопнул рот в ту же секунду, как открылась дверь ванной. Они с Сэмом подняли головы и поглядели на Джеймса, который направлялся в гостиную.

— Э-э, не хотел вас прерывать, — сказал Джеймс.

— Да чтоб тебя, парень, — протянул Сэм. — Ничего себе ты отмылся.

Стив смог только кивнуть, со всем соглашаясь, за исключением того, что «ничего себе» и близко его не описывало. Волосы Джеймса, вымытые и зачёсанные назад, завивались на концах. Он побрился и надел красную толстовку поверх серой футболки с красной звездой на груди. Чёрные джинсы низко сидели на тощих бёдрах, так что из-под штанин были видны только длинные бледные пальцы ног.

Он был слишком тощ и всё ещё слишком бледен после пневмонии, но плечи его были широкими, а сам он был строен, подтянут и мускулист. А Стив осознал, что если и дальше продолжит вот так стоять, не говоря ни слова, Джеймс подумает, что он лишился рассудка. Он прочистил горло.

— Как, э-э. Как прошёл душ?

— Хорошо, спасибо. Приятно снова быть чистым, — сказал Джеймс, как будто Стив задал ему серьёзный вопрос. Он улыбнулся криво и немного смущённо, и протянул Стиву булавки, которые тот оставил вместе с одеждой. — Ты не против…

— Что? О. Э-э, нет. Не против, — забормотал Стив. Он подошёл к Джеймсу и аккуратно заколол булавки вокруг его культи. Так близко к Джеймсу Стив слышал слабый запах шампуня и видел, что его скулы чуть обветрены. Стив уступил желанию прикоснуться и аккуратно провёл свободной рукой сзади по левому плечу Баки. Джеймс метнул взгляд на его руку, и у Стива перехватило дыхание от того, какими грозово-синими были его глаза. Внезапно он во всей полноте осознал, как близко друг к другу они стояли и что Джеймс просто прекрасен. Стив не мог отвести глаз.

— Ты в порядке? — шепнул Джеймс.

Стив моргнул.

— Что?

Сэм кашлянул, и Стив с Джеймсом вздрогнули.

— Я просто пройду… подальше на кухню. И закажу пиццу. — Сэм вытащил мобильный. — Сильно дальше. На кухню. А вы, парни, просто заканчивайте… то, чем тут занимаетесь.

Он неясно махнул рукой и ушёл, тряся головой.

Джеймс и Стив снова переглянулись, а затем глуповато рассмеялись.

— Так. Рукав, — сказал Стив.

— Точно. Рукав. — Джеймс сглотнул. — Э-э, просто как-нибудь его подогни. А затем закрепи.

— Это я могу, — быстро произнёс Стив. — Вперёд или назад?

— Не важно, — ответил Джеймс. Затем добавил: — Назад.

— Хорошо, Джеймс, — сказал Стив. — Один подколотый рукав, сию секунду. Имеешь право. — Он начал подворачивать и ухмыльнулся: — Ну, или лево.

— Сопляк. — Тем не менее, Джеймс улыбнулся. — Но ты можешь звать меня Баки. Меня так в армии звали.

Стив склонил голову.

— Баки?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Это сокращение моего второго имени, Бьюкенен. — Он повернулся к окну. — Первым меня так назвал Клинт.

Пальцы Стива на его рукаве замерли. Его сердце оборвалось.

— Вы с Клинтом были очень близки, ага?

— Да, — тихо ответил Баки, всё ещё глядя за окно. — Я каждый чёртов день по нему скучаю.

Вот теперь Стив был абсолютно уверен, что Баки с Клинтом были соулмейтами. Именно как они с Брюсом и говорили.

— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал он. — Я и представить себе не могу, каково это — потерять кого-то вот так.

Баки кивнул.

— Угу.

Стив сосредоточился на том, чтобы закончить закалывать рукав, пытаясь избавиться от абсолютно неподходящего чувства разочарования от того, что сердце Баки уже было занято. Он потерял своего соулмейта; тут нечему было завидовать. Стив должен был радоваться, что его собственный ещё где-то ждал.

— Может быть, мы сможем найти Клинта, — сказал Стив, аккуратно застёгивая вторую булавку. — Вот так. Готово. — Разглаживать ткань на левой руке Баки было ни к чему, но он всё равно это сделал.

Баки пожал плечами, всё ещё отводя взгляд.

— Уже пробовал.

— Ну, да, но попробовать ещё раз не повредит.

Баки повернулся к Стиву, сощурившись.

— Я уже всё перепробовал, и результатов ноль! Какие волшебные ресурсы, которых нет у меня, есть у тебя?

Стив усмехнулся.

— Эй, Сэм! — позвал он через плечо. — Ты ещё работаешь в департаменте по делам ветеранов?

Сэм высунул голову из кухни.

— Ну, утром они меня не увольняли, так что да.

— Департамент по делам ветеранов? — спросил Баки Сэма. — Ты там работаешь?

— Да, там, — подтвердил Сэм. Он вернулся в гостиную. — У меня есть доступ ко многим делам наших ветеранов. Если Клинт там есть, мы его найдём.

— Я просил их о помощи, — сказал Баки. — Столько раз… — Он на секунду зажмурил глаза, а когда открыл, в глубине их светилась надежда. — Ты правда думаешь, что мы можем его найти?

— Думаю, да, — кивнул Сэм. Он посмотрел на Стива: — Но если не найдём, у нас в рукаве есть ещё один козырь.

— Наташа, — сказал Стив. — Она коп, — пояснил он Баки.

Баки уставился на него.

— Коп? Она пару часов сидела в моей палате и ничегошеньки не сказала!

— Ага. Примерно так она и поступает, — согласился Стив.

— Не очень хороша в общении, — добавил Сэм. — Но я-то имел в виду Тони Старка, — сказал он Стиву.

— Тони! — воскликнул Стив. — Конечно! — Он взволнованно повернулся к Баки: — Тони богат и знает буквально всех. Если уж он не сможет найти Клинта, то не сможет никто.

Баки то пялился на них, то распахивал рот от удивления.

— Вы знакомы с самим Тони Старком?

— Неплохо, а? — ухмыльнулся Сэм .

* * *

— Да чёрт возьми, почему я всё время устаю? — проныл Баки. — Я только и делаю, что сплю. Это адский отстой!

Стив опустил сумку у входной двери и, снимая куртку, стрельнул в Баки взглядом.

— Ты выздоравливаешь после жестокой пневмонии.

— Прошло три дня! — снова заныл Баки.

— Да, три дня с выписки из больницы, — сказал Стив. — Чтобы ты снова почувствовал себя нормально, потребуется какое-то время.

— Я сейчас хочу почувствовать себя нормально!

Стива это, казалось, не впечатлило.

— Возвращайся в постель.

— Я уже на диване. Это моя постель. И это отстой. — Он сделал паузу. — Я не про диван, — быстро добавил он. — Я имею в виду то, что так много сплю. Мне нравится на диване. Я не неблагодарный.

— Я никогда о тебе так и не думал, — мягко сказал Стив. — А тебе надо отсыпаться. Только так тебе полегчает. Твоему телу нужна энергия, чтобы выздоравливать.

Баки откинулся на небольшую стопку подушек, которую устроил для него Стив, чтобы он не слишком сильно кашлял во сне.

— Да, медбрат Роджерс, — зевнув, ответил он и положил руки на глаза. — Мне скучно, — когда Стив рассмеялся, он поднял руки. — Хватит надо мной смеяться.

— Я не над тобой смеюсь, — сказал Стив. Он отвернулся, нагнулся к своему рюкзаку и вытащил штук сорок учебников, а Баки позволил себе попялиться на его потрясающую задницу. — Я смеюсь над тем, как ты всё время ноешь и нудишь... Так что да, я смеюсь над тобой.

— Я рад, что хоть кто-то из нас развлекается, — пробурчал Баки. Он моргнул, с надеждой глядя на Стива. — А теперь развлечёшь меня?

Стив снова рассмеялся, и Баки обнаружил, что не может отвести взгляд от его глаз. Глупое сердце застучало в дурацкой груди, и по коже на груди побежали мурашки, как тогда, в госпитале. Он закашлялся.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Стив.

Дрожь с груди Баки распространилась по всему телу, и он поёжился. Стив только что сказал слова с его метки соулмейта, как делали все вокруг.

— Что?

Стив моргнул. Его правая нога вздрогнула, и он потёр бедро.

— Ты кашлял.

— Я выздоравливаю после жестокой пневмонии, — сказал Баки. — Я ещё буду кашлять.

Стив закатил глаза.

— А я буду учиться. — Он указал на конец дивана. — Я присяду?

Баки подтянул к себе ноги.

— Мой дом — твой дом, — заявил он по-испански.

Стив сел, и Баки тут же положил ноги ему на колени и улыбнулся.

— Ты серьёзно? — Стив поглядел на него.

Баки захлопал ресницами.

— Я выздоравливаю после жестокой пневмонии, — повторил он. — Погреешь меня?

— Придурок, — рассмеялся Стив и положил учебник прямо на лодыжки Баки. — Ну, и прекрасно. Ты разделишь со мной всю прелесть «Ста одной травмы сердца». Потому что я буду читать вслух.

— Ого! Сказки на ночь!

Стив покачал головой.

— Ты всегда был таким засранцем или приберёг всё для меня?

— О, я сберёг для тебя себя целиком, — сказал Баки и только потом понял, что сказал, и покраснел. К счастью, Стив уже листал страницы и не заметил.

— Так, патофизиология левого или правого желудочка? — рассеянно спросил Стив, всё ещё глядя в учебник.

— Левого, — вздохнул Баки. — Хотя, вообще-то, ни того, ни другого.

Стив эхом повторил вздох Баки.

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

— В твоём мире неплохой диван, — сказал Баки.

Он уснул под тихий шёпот Стива о шумах в сердце и заменах клапанов.

* * *

— Какого хрена? — взвизгнул Баки и с распахнутыми глазами отпрыгнул на край дивана.

— Полегче, солдатик, — сказала Наташа. — Успокойся.

Баки потёр лицо.

— Иисусе. Ты меня напугала.

— Ясное дело. — Она повесила куртку на крючок и взглянула на него через плечо.

— Да что ты вообще тут делаешь? — спросил Баки. Его сердце всё ещё колотилось.

— Стив попросил проведать тебя, потому что я сегодня не на смене, а у него курсы, — ответила она. — Он тебе не говорил?

— Стив ни хрена мне не говорит, — пробормотал Баки. — Если б я знал, что ты придёшь, я бы так до потолка не прыгал.

— Если бы я знала, что ты так подпрыгнешь, я бы захватила фотоаппарат, — сказала Наташа.

Баки засмеялся.

— Честно.

— Ну, и как твоё самочувствие? — спросила она, зарывшись в свою бездонную сумку. — Получше?

— Ага, намного, — Баки встал. — Но всё ещё не на все сто.

— Прошло только десять дней с выписки из больницы, — напомнила Наташа. — Имей терпение.

— Вот и Стив так всё время говорит, — пробубнил Баки.

Наташа вытащила из сумки большой контейнер.

— Вообще-то, я принесла вам со Стивом печенье. Но поскольку он такой необщительный засранец, думаю, мы ему не дадим ни одной печеньки, — она протянула контейнер Баки. — Хочешь?

— Да чтоб меня, конечно же! — Баки тут же его забрал, и, как только взял в руки, его глаза расширились. — Всё ещё тёплые.

Наташа самодовольно ухмыльнулась.

— Я держала его в сумке-термосе.

— Бедные Стив и Сэм. Никаких им тёплых печенек, — сказал Баки. Он отставил контейнер и направился к холодильнику. — Молока?

— Кофе, — ответила Наташа и вытащила из той же огромной сумки термос. — Будешь?

— Кажется, я тебя люблю, — сказал Баки. — Погоди-ка... — Он демонстративно приподнял подол футболки, как если бы собирался показать ей свою метку. — Мы соулмейты. Обязаны ими быть. Только мой соулмейт может принести мне горячий кофе и тёплое печенье.

— Дорогуша, — вкрадчиво проворковала Наташа, — а что же скажет на это мой парень?

— К чёрту его. Мы созданы друг для друга. — Баки распахнул холодильник. — Молока или сливок, моя дорогая?

— Я пью чёрный, — промурлыкала она. — Как моя душа.

Баки рассмеялся.

— Я тоже — Он захлопнул холодильник и взамен схватил две кружки одной рукой. Поставив их на стол, он ловко открыл термос и наполнил обе, не разбрызгав ни капли. — Прошу, миледи.

Наташа с улыбкой взяла свою.

— А ты неплохо справляешься с одной рукой.

— Приходится, — пояснил он. — Или так, или умереть с голоду. Ветеранский департамент всё ещё перебирает мои документы, чтобы поставить меня в очередь на протезирование.

— Какая жесть, — скривилась она.

— Ага, и не говори. — Баки отхлебнул кофе и замычал от удовольствия.

Наташа ухмыльнулась.

— Погоди, пока не попробуешь печенье.

— О, попробую прямо сейчас. — Баки поддел крышку, а затем протянул контейнер ей. — Без левой руки я много чего умею делать, — продолжил он, — но кое с чем просто засада. Например, ты пробовала когда-нибудь одной рукой завязать волосы в хвост?

— Когда я училась в академии, я и двумя руками ненавидела это делать. Поэтому я ношу короткую стрижку, — склонила голову Наташа. — Почему бы и тебе не подстричься?

Баки невесело хмыкнул.

— Не очень-то много парикмахеров горят желанием работать бесплатно.

Наташа состроила сочувственную гримасу и повела плечом.

— Давай я это сделаю.

Баки с удивлением посмотрел на неё.

— Ты умеешь стричь волосы?

Она вновь пожала плечами.

— Конечно. Почему нет?

— Потому что это мои волосы, — сказал Баки. — Ты хоть хорошо это делаешь?

Наташа злодейски ухмыльнулась.

— Думаю, мы это и выясним.

— Я ведь буду об этом жалеть, да?

— Всего-то две недели, — беззаботно ответила Наташа. — Я пойду соберу вещи в ванной.

* * *

— Я просто не понимаю.

Баки сидел на краю ванны с накинутым на плечи полотенцем. Дно ванны вокруг его ступней покрывали обрезки волос.

— А? — уклончиво переспросила Наташа. Она отстригла ещё одну прядь, и та неряшливо упала на пол. — Чего не понимаешь?

— Стив, Сэм, ты, — пояснил Баки. — Вы все такие милые.

— Я не такая уж милая, — сказала Наташа, щёлкнув ножницами у его затылка. — Милый у нас Стив.

— Ты стрижёшь мне волосы.

— Потому что ты мне это позволяешь.

Баки выдохнул смешок.

— Что правда, то правда.

Наташа осторожно потянула Баки за волосы, и он наклонил голову в нужную сторону

— Ну, так и что ты не понимаешь насчёт того, что мы милые?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Баки.

— Не дёргайся. — Наташа прижала его плечи.

— Кажется, я не понимаю, почему… — Он остановился, сглатывая внезапный тугой комок в горле, который мешал говорить.

— Эй, — сказала Наташа какое-то время спустя. — Ты замолчал.

Баки кивнул и снова сглотнул.

— Прости, — прохрипел он. — Просто… — Он стиснул челюсти, пока боль в горле немного не утихла. — Я просто этого не понимаю.

На дно ванны спланировал ещё одна прядь.

— Чего — этого?

— Я не… я всего лишь грёбаный ветеран без левой руки, — выдавил Баки. — Я не понимаю, почему вы все так добры ко мне.

Ножницы остановились.

— Я не понимаю, — сказала Наташа. — Почему бы нам не быть с тобой милыми?

— Потому что я этого не заслуживаю! — выпалил Баки и заплакал. — Иисусе. Чёрт. Боже. — Он схватил конец полотенца, перекинутого через шею, и вытер лицо. — Прости. Не для тебя всё это дерьмо.

— И не для тебя, — просто ответила Наташа. Она села рядом с Баки и уставилась на собственные ступни на полу. Их левые бёдра едва соприкасались. — Почему ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь этого?

Баки развёл грёбаной единственной рукой.

— Потому что я на хрен бесполезен! Я грёбаный нахлебник, занимающий диван в квартире едва знакомого парня. Я чуть не умер на улице, потому что по тупости своей думал, что смогу отыскать своего друга, когда даже работу найти не смог. Потому что из-за меня мой отряд подорвался на самодельной бомбе. Я должен был знать, что она там есть! — Он прижал полотенце к глазам, и его плечи затряслись.

— Звучит очень сурово, — сказала Наташа. — Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти.

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал он. — Это всё моя вина. Клинт, возможно, мёртв, и это моя вина!

— Это не твоя вина, — яростно воскликнула Наташа. — Ты ушёл на войну. Людей ранят и убивают на войне. Ни в чём из этого нет твоей вины.

Баки помотал головой.

— Я никогда его больше не увижу

— Может, и нет, — сказала она, и истина в её словах обрушилась на него холодной водой. — Но это не значит, что ты не заслуживаешь помощи.

— Что, если Клинт жив? — Баки повернулся и взглянул на неё. — Кто помогает ему?

— Я не знаю, — сказала Наташа. — Но Сэм и Тони его ищут, и мы тоже отправили несколько запросов. И если мы его найдём — и если ему будет нужно — мы ему поможем. Потому что он этого заслуживает. Точно так же, как и ты.

— Я должен был помогать вам в поисках, — выплюнул Баки. — Я должен хоть что-нибудь делать. Меня это бесит. Что я такой бесполезный.

— Послушай, — сказала Наташа. — Ты уже сберёг собственную жизнь, на улице, сам по себе, берёг больше года. Ты не бесполезен.

— И кому до этого есть дело? — возмутился Баки. — В этом ничего особенного. Множество людей так делают!

— Да, делают, — просто ответила она. — Но мы-то говорим о тебе. А ты только что сказал, что завязать волосы на спине — это одна из немногих вещей, которые ты не можешь делать одной рукой. Так что или ты бесполезен, или нет. Что выбираешь?

Он облизнул губы.

— Я уже и не знаю.

Наташа изогнула бровь.

— Нет, знаешь.

Баки взглянул на неё и подумал было, послав её подальше, уйти с половиной стрижки и абсолютно без чувства собственного достоинства. Но как же он безумно устал от ощущения бесполезности, беспомощности словно он, лишившись большей части руки, потерял способность встроиться в мир.

— Ага, — вздохнул он.

Наташа улыбнулась.

* * *

— А я тебе говорю, что нет никаких причин думать, что он не сменил имя, — сказал Сэм, когда они зашли в подъезд и направились к своей квартире. Он бодро махнул свободной рукой, второй держа пакет с едой на вынос. — То есть, ты знаешь, каково это. Ты зависаешь со знаменитостями и всё такое. У людей нет причин уходить в автономный режим на всё время.

Стив закатил глаза, легко держа гораздо больший пакет с оставшимися покупками.

— Тони Старк никогда не менял имя. И я сомневаюсь, что в этом нуждался и Клинт Бартон. Ты слишком много смотришь кино, Сэм. — Он вытащил из кармана ключи и нахмурился, глядя на дверь. — Ты оставил дверь незапертой?

— Наташа заходила, — сказал Сэм. — Она сказала, что ты просил её проведать Баки.

Стив недоумённо взглянул на Сэма.

— Ага… когда она не на смене. Я думал, что она на работе.

Сэм моргнул.

— У неё была пропущенная смена. Она тебе не писала?

— Наташа ни о чём мне не рассказывает, — сказал Стив, открывая дверь.

— Ну, и крепкая у вас дружба, ребят, — с кислой миной заметил Сэм. — Серьёзно. У меня сердце радуется за то, как чудесно вы общаетесь. Честно-честно. Я… — Он замолк, когда врезался в Стива, застывшего буквально в шаге от дверного проёма. — Что?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Стив. — Это точно наша квартира?

— Что? — Сэм пихнул Стива. — Двигайся, коровища.

Стив шагнул вбок.

— Я и не знал, что у нас есть такой стеллаж.

— Я купил его до того, как уехал в колледж, — слабо отозвался Сэм. — Я забыл, что он у меня есть.

С дивана, который теперь стоял у окна, на них взглянула Наташа.

— Привет. — Она помахала рукой.

— Блядский Боже, — присвистнул Сэм, оглядываясь кругом. — Это ты всё это сделала?

К группе крючков на входной двери было прибито ещё несколько, и теперь там хватало места для всех вещей; картины в рамках, которые целую вечность пролежали под кроватью Стива, были развешаны по стенам; забытый стеллаж был собран, и в него уже поставили книги и несколько безделушек, которые когда-то захламляли подоконник на кухне.

— Блядский Боже, — снова шепнул Сэм и торопливо потопал по коридору.

— Ага, — сказал Стив. Кухня была чище, чем когда они въехали, а вмятину в гипсокартоновой стене, которую случайно проделал Тони во время одной из рождественских вечеринок, заклеили и подкрасили.

— Блядский боже! — повторил Сэм, крича из спальни. — Кто-то распаковал коробки!

Стив вытаращил глаза. Коробки стояли в комнате Сэма с самого переезда, и постепенно тот начал складывать на них одежду.

Всю мебель в гостиной переставили, отчего стало просторно и удобно. Казалось, это была совершенно другая квартира: большая, чистая и гостеприимная, а не убогое угрюмое местечко, как раньше. Даже пахло теперь выпечкой, а не потной тренировочной одеждой.

Стив повернулся к Наташе, которая безмятежно листала один из журналов Sports Illustrated Сэма.

— Ты всё это сделала?

Та покачала головой.

— Это всё Баки. А я приготовила печенье. Но вам мы ни одного не оставили.

— Это сделал Баки? — Стив оглянулся и осознал, что в гостиной не было ни следа присутствия другого человека. У него прихватило сердце. — Где он?

— В твоей спальне, — Наташа кивнула на короткий коридор.

— Я просто… э-э... — Стив поднял большие пальцы вверх, а затем почти-не-вбежал в свою комнату.

Как Наташа и сказала, Баки был там. Несмотря на это, Стив испытал такое глубокое облегчение, что ему пришлось на секунду ухватиться за стену, просто чтобы удержать равновесие.

Но, опять же, на какое-то время Стив потерял равновесие рядом с Баки.

Баки лежал на животе на свежеприбранной кровати Стива, подложив правую руку под голову, и спал мертвецким сном. Стив заставил себя смотреть на Баки исключительно сквозь призму медицинского образования и подметил, что тот был уже не настолько болезненно бледен и худ. Ему всё ещё необходимо было набрать немного веса и приобрести здоровый цвет лица, но в целом он выглядел лучше.

Но затем Стив сдался и позволил себе просто посмотреть на него.

Волосы Баки были острижены, и открылся изящный изгиб шеи. Баки надел одну из стивовых маек без рукавов, которая открывала накачанные мышцы спины и правой руки. Мускулистая левая рука заканчивалась чуть выше локтя, и вдоль культи виднелись шрамы от швов. Губы Баки были мягко приоткрыты во сне.

Стив прислонился к дверному косяку, наблюдая, как Баки дышит, и желая лишь иметь возможность подойти и улечься рядом с ним.

«Он не твой», — напомнил себе Стив. Баки был соулмейтом Клинта, а не его. А то, что Стив желал иного, было нечестно как к Клинту, так и к Баки.

Стив рассеянно потёр метку на бедре. Однажды он найдёт человека, который на самом деле скажет ему: «Что?» И это не будет бессмысленный или пустой вопрос, как многократно повторялось прежде. Он, как и Баки, наконец найдёт свою вторую половину.

Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы ею мог оказаться Баки.

* * *

Баки разбудили громкие голоса, доносившиеся из гостиной.

Он побрёл туда, протирая глаза и щурясь, и обнаружил, что там в разгаре вечеринка.

Наташа льнула к доктору Беннеру, что несколько удивило Баки. Она упоминала своего бойфренда, но Баки-то думал, что она шутила.

— Рад тебя видеть, Джеймс, — сказал Беннер.

Баки улыбнулся и пожал ему руку.

— Я тоже рад вас видеть, доктор Беннер.

— Зови меня Брюсом.

— Ладно, Брюс, — сказал Баки. — Зови меня Баки.

— Баки? — Брюс, казалось, смутился. — Это сокращение от Джеймса?

— Привет, Баки! — громко, хотя и стоял всего в трёх футах, окликнул его невысокий темноволосый парень с бородкой. — Ты как раз вовремя. Я собирался будить тебя через две минуты. Ты пропустишь вечеринку.

— Тони, — вздохнула ослепительная высокая рыжеволосая девушка, стоящая рядом с ним.

Баки моргнул, глядя на них обоих, а затем беспомощно оглянулся в поисках Стива.

— Вечеринку?

— Конечно! — воскликнул Тони. — Я всегда привожу с собой вечеринку.

— Что-то вроде того, — пожал плечами Стив. Он широко улыбнулся, и Боже, от этой улыбки у Баки перехватило дыхание. Даже не из-за внешности, хотя красота его была невероятной. Это было просто… из-за него. Его улыбки, того, как он с шутливым раздражением смотрел на Тони, из-за его чувства юмора, доброты и просто… всего.

— Ты в порядке?

— Что? — Баки снова моргнул и потёр грудь. Стив продолжал задавать ему этот вопрос, продолжал использовать слова с его метки. Это адски злило.

Стив подошёл к нему.

— Ты вроде как ушёл в себя где-то на минуту, — тихо сказал он. — Если ты всё ещё уставший, то это ничего. То есть, квартира потрясающе выглядит. Но ты всё ещё лечишься. Я не хочу, чтобы ты изнурял себя.

— Я в полном порядке, — машинально ответил Баки. Он немного устал, но не слишком сильно. — Это вообще была не проблема. Но тебе понравилось, как я сделал?

Он трудился в поте лица, чтобы поблагодарить Стива — и Сэма, конечно — и сделать так, чтобы Стив был счастлив.

— Мне безумно нравится, — просиял Стив. — Я поверить не могу, сколько ты сделал. Эта квартира никогда так хорошо не выглядела.

Баки просиял в ответ. Они со Стивом смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Баки так сильно хотел его поцеловать, что был уверен, что тот это ощутил. Стив просто обязан был это ощутить. Это было похоже на гигантскую неоновую вывеску…

— Эй, — вклинился Сэм. — Это мои джинсы?

— А? — Баки встряхнулся и взглянул на свою одежду. — О, да. Абсолютно точно. Я не хотел пачкать свои вещи.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — заявил Сэм. — Но свою квартиру я теперь обожаю. Так что носи на здоровье.

— А ещё он надел твою майку, Стив, — сказала Наташа. — Это я её ему дала.

— Похоже, ты самый худший в мире лучший друг, — сказал ей Тони.

— Мне неважно, — сказал Стив, снова глядя в глаза Баки. — Ему идёт.

— Парни, между вами тут искра пробежала или что? — спросил Сэм. — Потому что если нет, то у нас есть пицца.

— О, круто. Умираю с голоду. — Баки опустил голову, мечтая, чтобы его волосы всё ещё были длинными и скрывали румянец, расцветивший его лицо.

— Держите. — Потрясающая рыжеволосая девушка, которая не Наташа, протянула ему тарелку с двумя кусками пиццы. Баки заметил, что оба они были порезаны на кусочки поменьше, чтобы их удобнее было есть одной рукой. Это было очень умно, но в другой руке девушка держала вилку, и Баки пришлось выбирать, что взять сначала.

— Я возьму, — сказал Стив и забрал тарелку. — Спасибо, Пеппер.

Он держал тарелку на идеальной высоте, чтобы Баки мог есть с неё, пользуясь одной рукой.

И именно в этот момент Баки осознал, что влюбился в Стива Роджерса.

Мысль была целиком и полностью ошеломляющей. Они даже соулмейтами-то не были. Как Баки мог влюбиться в кого-то, кто не был единственным в мире предназначенным ему человеком? Инстинкты подсказывали немедленно убегать; начать идти и не останавливаться, пока он не окажется во многих милях от этой вечеринки, этой квартиры и всего, что было хоть отдалённо связано со Стивом Роджерсом. Второй инстинкт подсказывал схватить Стива в охапку и никогда-никогда не отпускать.

— Погоди-ка, — сказал Тони. — У тебя только одна рука.

Баки оторвал взгляд от Стива и сосредоточился на Тони.

— Ты только сейчас это заметил?

— Как ты всё делаешь только одной рукой? — затараторил Тони. — Я даже передёрнуть одной рукой не смог бы!

— Вообще-то, он очень умелый, — прохладно заметила Наташа. — Это он всё исправил в этой квартире.

— Ты всё это сделал одной правой? — Тони огляделся кругом себя. — Ого. Это… крайне потрясно. Я кучу раз был в этой квартире, но она впервые не выглядит, как зона взрыва.

— Боже мой, — сказала Пеппер. — Тони, мне плевать, что на самом деле ты не пил. С тебя достаточно. — Она повернулась к Баки. — Я прошу прощения за то, что у моего соулмейта нет ни капли социальных навыков и представлений об этикете.

— Эй, я очарователен! — выпалил Тони.

— Ты определённо нечто, — сказал Баки.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Серьёзно, ты шикарен. Я вот это имею в виду, — продолжил он. — Вы только посмотрите на всю ту дрянь, что он сделал одной правой рукой. Вот на эту полку. — Он указал на свежесобранную чудовищную конструкцию от ИКЕА, которую Баки нашёл в кладовке. — Как, чёрт возьми, ты подвесил её одной рукой? Наташа помогала?

— У меня был свежий маникюр, — сказала Наташа.

— Ты же коп.

— Ага. Я коп с классным маникюром.

Это была полная чушь, но Наташа бросила на Баки предупреждающий взгляд, и он не стал ничего говорить. Вообще-то, Наташа помогала ему — со всем, кроме тяжестей. Она сказала, что он должен сам выяснить свой предел и понять, насколько полезен. Баки это не слишком нравилось. Но это работало.

— Я сам это сделал, — тихо сказал он.

Тони обернулся, и взгляд его тёмных глаз внезапно стал пронзительным.

— Как?

То, что Баки вдруг оказался предметом внимания, немного нервировало.

— Это было не так уж трудно, — нерешительно сказал Баки. — Я просто… поднял её.

— О. — Этот звук был полон разочарования. — Сила есть — ума не на… с помощью грубой силы, да?

— Вообще-то, нет. Просто так поднять её я не смог бы. Она слишком тяжёлая. То есть, это просто доски, но они чертовски плотные, понимаешь? Но их просто соединить при помощи болтов и шестигранного ключа. Если бы я попытался поднять полку за середину одной рукой, она бы просто вывернулась и упала, а если бы я поднимал её, держа за верх, она вся развалилась бы. Так что мне пришлось импровизировать.

Тони снова сосредоточил на нём всё своё внимание.

— И что ты сделал?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Я взял пару зажимов и доску. Её я прикрепил зажимами к обоим концам полки, так что когда я поднимал её за середину, вес распределялся равномерно. Так она не вывернулась.

— Боже мой, — распахнув глаза, заявил Тони. — Я б сделал точно так же!

— Клёво?

— Да! Клёво! Очень-очень клёво. — Тони закивал, как китайский болванчик. — Расскажи мне ещё что-нибудь клёвое. — Он хлопнул в ладоши и потёр руки, оглядывая квартиру. — Вон то. — Он указал на закрашенную дыру в гипсокартоне. — Как ты её починил?

— Медленно.

— Точно! — Тони снова повернулся к Баки и оглядел его сверху вниз, поглаживая бородку. — Как ты завязываешь шнурки?

— Натренировался?

— Пользуешься зубной нитью?

— Есть такое приспособление — зубная нить в виде петли с ручкой-палочкой.

— Застёгиваешь толстовку?

— По мастер-классу с YouTube.

Тони снова кивнул.

— Хорошее использование источников. Умно.

— Баки потрясающий, — добавил Стив, сияя.

— Ничего я не потрясающий, это был вопрос выживания, — ответил Баки. — Что мне ещё оставалось делать?

— Между жизнью и выживанием есть большая разница, — серьёзно сказал Тони. — Поверь мне, уж я-то знаю.

— Ни хера, — бросил Баки. — Стив и Наташа не рассказывали тебе, как соскребали меня с тротуара? Я не жил. Я едва выживал. — Он резко указал рукой на отремонтированную стену. — Я придумал, как делать подобную дрянь, потому что у меня не было выбора. Это не умно. Поверь мне, — бесцветно добавил он, — уж я-то знаю.

Брюс выглядел смущённым.

— Но не твоя вина в том, что ты заразился пневмонией. Это случается со множеством бездомных.

— Нужда — двигатель изобретений, — тихо добавил Сэм. — Но это нисколько не делает их менее умными.

— Вот именно! — Тони щёлкнул пальцами и указал на Сэма. — Как он и сказал.

— Да не в том дело, — выходя из себя, начал Баки. Они не понимали. Умные люди не оказываются на улице. Потрясающие солдаты не позволяют пропасть своим лучшим друзьям. — Я просто повесил дурацкую полочку. Ничего такого.

— Слушай, — сказал Стив. — Мы же не только о ней, Баки. Ты выживал сам по себе почти год, и у тебя есть навыки, чтобы отремонтировать целую квартиру. Это что-то значит.

«Это что-то значит». Почти то же самое сказала ему этим утром Наташа, когда стригла ему волосы, а он распускал нюни. Она спросила, бесполезен он или нет. Но Баки знал: на самом деле она имела в виду, думал ли он, что у него есть право существовать. Даже если он был бездомным. Даже если он допустил то, что сначала Клинта ранили, а потом тот исчез, будто и не существовал вовсе.

Кто такой, чёрт возьми, был Баки? Как только он начал чего-то стоить, то потерял руку, лучшего друга и всё, о чём беспокоился. Вопрос был в следующем: а заслуживает ли он чего-нибудь теперь?

Стив думал, что он уже чего-то стоил, но Стив был медбратом, который провёл несколько часов, держа за руку незнакомца. Баки хотел бы в это поверить, но не был уверен, что сможет.

— Определённо что-то значит, — сказал Тони. — Это нечто. Это великолепно. То есть, всю эту хренотень ты сделал одной рукой? — Он восхищённо покачал головой.

— Это на самом деле впечатляет, — согласилась Пеппер. Она подошла к Тони, негромко цокая по полу каблучками. — Тони прав. «Stark International» всегда искала таких инноваторов.

Тони обнял Пеппер рукой за талию.

— И вот поэтому ты — моя вторая половина, — сказал он ей, не переставая улыбаться.

— Вы мне что, работу предлагаете? — Баки уставился на них. — Почему?

— Потому что ты полезен, — сказала Наташа.

— Боже мой, — воскликнул Стив. Он снова просиял, глядя на Баки. — Это чудесно! Пеппер, Тони, вы — чудо! Спасибо вам!

Баки хотел бы быть таким же счастливым, как и Стив, но это была слишком хорошая и слишком внезапная новость. Такого не могло с ним произойти.

— Вы предлагаете мне работу? — повторил он. — Что вообще мне нужно будет делать?

Тони пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Это мы придумаем потом. Но я знаю, что ты должен пойти работать к нам, пока тебя не перехватил кто-то другой. — Он моргнул и взглянул на Пеппер. — Работа с документами. Нам нужен человек, который будет работать с документами. — Он снова посмотрел на Баки. — Хромированная, матово-чёрная или бронзовая?

— Что?

— Твоя новая рука, — сказал Тони таким тоном, будто Баки пропустил часть разговора. — Какого цвета?

— Что-что-что?

— Да ты посмотри, что ты можешь сделать только одной рукой! — Тони жестом обвёл квартиру. — Только представь, что ты сможешь, когда я сделаю тебе ещё одну. К тому же технологии, которые потребуются для этой руки, взорвут рынок протезирования и принесут нам прорву денег. Но вообще-то это будет для ветеранов и, ну, людей в тех странах, у которых нет средств, так что мы сделаем чёртову уйму хорошей рекламы. Это будет абсолютно беспроигрышное решение для «Stark International», это точно.

— Ты сможешь сделать мне руку? — Баки был поражён. — Взаправду?

— Ну, да, я могу, — абсолютно серьёзно ответил Тони. — Я абсолютно точно могу сделать тебе полностью функционирующий протез руки.

— В самом деле? — слабым голосом переспросил Баки и посмотрел на Стива. — Он сможет это сделать?

— Разве я не сказал только что, что сделаю ему руку? — спросил Тони у всей комнаты.

Стив рассмеялся.

— Ага, он это может, — сказал он Баки. — Я поверить не могу. Это потрясающе! — Он притянул Баки к себе и крепко обнял, и на секунду Баки просто позволил себе растаять в его руках.

Сэм оглядел всех присутствующих.

— Ну, вот это и произошло. — Он хлопнул Баки по спине. — Получишь руку, значит.

Брюс сжал пальцами переносицу.

— А я так хотел провести выходные тихо.

— Они и будут тихими! — выкрикнул Тони. — В моей лаборатории! Только мы втроём: ты, я и самый передовой в мире протез…

Баки неохотно отстранился от Стива и оглянулся на Тони.

— Да что это за парень?

— Баки, — официально начал Стив, — рад познакомить тебя с Тони Старком.

Баки открыл рот. Внезапно все отсылки к «Stark international» начали обретать смысл.

— Блядский Боже.

— Да, такое впечатление на людей он обычно и производит, — кривовато усмехнулась Пеппер.

Баки поглядел на всех. Он помнил, как Стив и Сэм говорили ему раньше, что знают Тони Старка, но он как-то это упустил.

— Чёрт побери, парни, как вы познакомились с Тони Старком?

— Мы учились в одной школе, — ответил Брюс. — Я никогда не мог от него отделаться.

— Мы познакомились с ним через Сэма, — сказал Стив, и Наташа кивнула.

— А я познакомился с ним через Пеппер, — добавил Сэм. — «Stark International» очень щедро жертвует средства Нью-Йоркскому отделению департамента по делам ветеранов.

— Потому что вы проделываете грандиозную работу с ветеранами, — тепло сказала Сэму Пеппер. Затем она повернулась к Баки: — А я — соулмейт Тони, как, возможно, уже упоминала.

— В противном случае она бы в жизни на меня не посмотрела, — жизнерадостно заявил Тони.

— Чистая правда, — согласилась Пеппер. Она взяла его за руку и мягко ему улыбнулась. — И всю жизнь об этом жалела бы.

— Оу — широко улыбнулся Тони. — Она меня любит. Благослови Господь метки соулмейтов! — Он широко распахнул глаза и указал пальцами на Баки. — О, о! Метки! Я же знал, что пришёл сегодня к тебе на вечеринку по какой-то определённой причине! Это Клинт! Мы нашли его!

* * *

— Я всё ещё не могу в это поверить, — сказал Стив. Они сидели на диване у окна рядом друг с другом. Было поздно; вечеринка по поводу того, что Тони нашёл Клинта, а Баки внезапно получил работу, продолжалась ещё два часа, пока все не разошлись, и Пеппер не препроводила всё ещё восторгающегося Тони на выход. Баки до сих пор выглядел как громом поражённый. Глядя на него, Стив не мог удержаться от улыбки.

Его улыбка была почти совсем искренней. Тони нашёл соулмейта Баки. В пятницу после обеда они отправятся в двухчасовую поездку в сторону Покипси, где на ферме жил Клинт. Странно было думать о том, что всё это время Клинт и Баки были так близко друг от друга.

Стив был счастлив за Баки. Действительно счастлив. Если не брать во внимание то, что его сердце разрывалось при мысли, что Баки воссоединится со своим соулмейтом и навсегда покинет его жизнь.

«Какая драма!» — раздался в голове Стива голос Наташи. Баки будет работать в «Stark International». Он всё ещё останется в Нью-Йорке. Они смогут дружить.

Ну, если он не переедет в Покипси, чтобы жить со своим соулмейтом. 

Стив вздохнул.

— Ты в порядке?

Стив повернулся к Баки, резко вынырнув из своих меланхолических раздумий.

— Что?

— Ты, похоже, витаешь где-то в миллионе миль отсюда.

Стив заставил себя улыбнуться ещё раз.

— Просто устал.

— Я знаю, о чём ты. — Баки потёр тыльную сторону шеи. — Тони — тот ещё тип, а?

От этого Стив улыбнулся уже по-настоящему.

— Это ещё мягко сказано.

— Но он же это всё серьёзно, да? — Баки нерешительно взглянул на него. — Ну, всё то, что он сказал — правда? — С момента окончания вечеринки Баки уже не раз задавал этот вопрос.

— Тони можно назвать кем угодно, но только не лжецом, — снова уверил Баки Стив. — Если он что-то обещает, то всегда это выполняет. Ты получишь и руку, и работу. Если хочешь.

— Хочу. — Баки поморщился. — Просто… сложно принять так много сразу. Понимаешь?

— Ага, понимаю. — Он положил руку на плечи Баки, с удовольствием отмечая крепость мышц и то, что кости уже гораздо меньше прощупывались под кожей. — Я очень рад за тебя, Бак.

— Это всё из-за тебя, — сказал Баки. — Ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы не ты — и Наташа с Сэмом — и если бы не всё, что вы сделали ради меня. — Он опустил глаза. — Я этого не заслуживаю, Стив.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но замер. Он знал, каково это: ужасное ощущение, когда тебе дают нечто, чего ты не заслужил. И не имело значения, что говорили все остальные, — чувство, что ты того не стоишь, не исчезало.

— Я понимаю, о чём ты.

— Да неужто? — Баки посмотрел ему в глаза и нахмурился. — Чушь собачья. Ты слишком хорош, Стиви.

От этого прозвища на сердце Стива потеплело, но одновременно оно заболело ещё чуть сильнее.

— Слишком хорош? — Он грустно улыбнулся. — Я бы то же самое сказал о тебе.

— И это тоже чушь. — Баки нахмурился сильнее. — Ты знаешь мою историю, Стив. И да, я слышал, что все говорили сегодня на вечеринке, но они очень милые люди. Они во всех видят только хорошее. Даже в парне вроде меня, который не может достаточно держать себя в руках, чтобы не очутиться на улице. В этом они похожи на тебя.

— Приму это за комплимент, — сказал Стив, — но не смогу с тобой согласиться. Да, у меня милые друзья, но они не наивны и определённо не глупы. Они могут сказать, когда кто-то чего-то стоит. Как и я.

Улыбка Баки поблекла.

— Ты медбрат. Ты думаешь, что все чего-то стоят.

— Может быть, стоят того, чтобы им помогать. Но не того, чтобы жить в моей квартире, — возразил Стив. — Я не обязан был давать тебе приют. Я сам так захотел. Потому что ты этого заслуживал.

— Да что я сделал, чтобы что-то заслужить, кроме того, что под ноги тебе рухнул? — бросил Баки. — Я не бездомный котёнок, Стив! Я взрослый человек! Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь! Ты не знаешь, кого я ранил, что я сделал, вообще ничего!

Не с такого аргумента он хотел начать; попытка убедить Баки в том, что он заслуживал чего-то хорошего, ни к чему не привела, как Стив и думал.

— Я знаю, что ты хороший человек. Этого достаточно.

Баки помотал головой. Он сглотнул, и его глаза покраснели и влажно заблестели.

— Вы продолжаете так говорить. Ты, Наташа. Все вы так говорите. Но это неправда. Это просто неправда. — Он заплакал.

— Ох, Бак. — Стив прижал его к себе и крепко держал, пока Баки плакал ему в плечо и цеплялся за него.

— Я потерял их, — всхлипывал Баки. — Я их всех потерял. Клинта. Райли, Гранта. Всех их. Я не увидел грёбаную самодельную бомбу, а они за это расплатились. Я не заслуживаю того, чтобы быть здесь. Я даже жизни не заслуживаю.

— Мне жаль. Мне так жаль, — бормотал Стив в волосы Баки. — Это ужасно. Мне так жаль, что это случилось.

— Что я скажу Клинту, когда увижу его? — сквозь слёзы проговорил Баки. — Как я вообще смогу смотреть ему в глаза после всего, что натворил?

«Он твой соулмейт», — хотел сказать Стив, но понимал, что прямо сейчас это не поможет Баки. Тому казалось, что он не заслуживал ничего доброго, а родственная душа — это один из самых лучших подарков, которые может сделать Вселенная.

— Я не знаю как, — сказал он вместо этого. — Но я уверен, что Клинт захочет поговорить с тобой. — Он сглотнул. — Он тебя любит, Бак.

— Это по моей вине они погибли. Я был их сержантом. Они доверяли мне, а я их подвёл. Я подвёл их, и они погибли.

«Ты их не подводил», — вертелось на языке Стива, но он понимал, что и это не поможет.

— Должно быть, это ужасно — думать, что ты кого-то подвёл, — сказал Стив. Он не верил, что Баки кого-то подводил, и уж точно не этих парней, но в это верил Баки.

— Угу. — Он всё ещё плакал.

— Они рассчитывали на то, что ты вернёшь их домой и что этого не случится.

— Ага, — вздохнул Баки. — А домой они не вернулись.

— Я никогда не был в Афганистане, — сказал Стив, — но я всегда думал, что самодельные взрывные устройства довольно сложно заметить. Это так?

— Ага, — повторил Баки. — Эти ублюдки могут спрятать их в чём угодно. Та, на которой подорвались мы, была зарыта в землю, и Грант на неё наступил. Как на фугас.

— Но ты увидел её до этого? — спросил Стив. — И не предупредил его?

Баки выпрямился.

— Чего? Нет!

— О, — сказал Стив, — я просто подумал, что, может быть, ты её заметил. Потому что ты сказал, что это была твоя вина.

Баки вытер рукой глаза.

— Конечно же, я её не видел. Они, блядь, сделаны так, что их нельзя увидеть. Что там ты подумал?

Стив наклонил голову.

— Так если ты её не видел, каким же образом ты их подвёл?

Баки открыл рот и снова его закрыл.

— Я должен был знать.

— Как?

Вздох, который испустил Баки, был полон отчаяния.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он, сдаваясь. — Эта территория должна была оказаться мирной. Не было никаких причин думать, что нам грозит опасность. Может быть, если бы я обратил более пристальное внимание…

— Может быть, — согласился Стив. — А может быть, нет. Ты сказал, что она была очень хорошо спрятана.

— Так и было.

— Это была страшная война, — тихо сказал Стив. — А тебе приходилось доверять тому, что тебе сказали, и твои друзья не должны были умереть. Мне очень жаль.

— Да, — выдохнул Баки. Он казался измотанным, изнурённым. Но когда он поднял голову, глаза его были сухи. — Ты… ты думаешь, Клинт меня простит?

Прощать было нечего, но Баки не был готов это услышать.

— Думаю, он простит.

* * *

Дорога к дому Клинта проходила в молчании.

Печаль Баки была столь ощутима, что её можно было потрогать. Стив знал, что это было необходимо; Баки наконец смог оплакивать своих друзей, не глядя на их смерть сквозь тёмный фильтр самообвинений. Но то, каким печальным он был, разрывало Стиву сердце.

Разрывало по новой. Его сердце уже было разбито, потому что он знал, что в конце их путешествия Баки ждёт его соулмейт.

Стив сместил руки на руле. То, что дорога впереди и лес по обе стороны от неё были голыми и по-зимнему блёклыми, а к холодному серому небу поднимались скелетоподобные ветви, не помогало. Казалось невероятным, что они направлялись к чему-то хорошему.

Стив пытался радоваться за Баки, но у него не получалось. Это ещё раз доказывало, что никаким хорошим человеком Стив не был, что бы ни думал Баки. Смешная ирония.

Он невесело усмехнулся, и Баки, моргнув, повернулся к нему. На прекрасный серо-голубой цвет его глаз набежали тучи, как на зимнее небо.

Он предпринял храбрую попытку улыбнуться Стиву.

— Что?

— Ничего. — Стив покачал головой. — Просто думал тут кое о чём.

— А. — Баки снова отвернулся к окну.

— Ты во мне ошибся, — сказал Стив, не успев передумать.

Баки поглядел на Стива и в замешательстве нахмурился.

— Чего?

— Ты думаешь, что я такой хороший. А это не так. Я не хороший человек. — Стив усердно не сводил глаз с дороги, чтобы не пришлось смотреть на Баки. — Ты похвалил меня за то, что я работаю медбратом, что так забочусь о других. Но я ненавижу свою работу. Я, чёрт возьми, так её ненавижу, что порой мечтаю о том, чтобы я вовсе не совался в медицину. — Теперь, когда он начал говорить, слова всё сыпались и сыпались из его рта. Он как будто срывал повязку с раны и не мог унять кровь. — Я не знаю, в чём проблема, почему я так сильно её ненавижу. Но теперь я даже не уверен, что выбрал правильную профессию.

— Ладно.

Стив покосился на Баки.

— Ладно?

— Ну, не в том смысле, — быстро добавил Баки. — То есть, я не знал, что ты её ненавидишь.

— Ну, вот как-то так. — Лицо Стива пылало от стыда. Баки хватало и своих проблем; ему не нужно было слушать, как Стив ноет по пустякам. — В общем, забудь. Тебе не обязательно знать о моих проблемах. Прости, что я заговорил о них. Я знаю, что у тебя и своих достаточно.

— Я не против.

— Ну, а я против, — сказал Стив. — Я не должен был это на тебя вываливать. Прости.

— Но мы же друзья, — нерешительно улыбнулся Баки. — А друзья вываливают друг на друга всякую дрянь. Верно? Я же всю прошлую ночь тебе плакался.

— Боже, Баки. Мне было за честь это выслушать.

— Ну, может быть, я тоже почту это за честь. — Теперь улыбка Баки была более уверенной. — Так что выкладывай.

Стив выдохнул короткий смешок.

— Пресловутые последние слова.

— Рассказывай уже.

Стив вздохнул.

— Меня попросили присоединиться к элитной сестринской бригаде, которая ухаживает за самыми тяжёлыми пациентами-сердечниками, а мне это ужасно не нравится. Боже, как глупо это звучит вслух.

— Не для меня, — сказал Баки. — И почему это так тебе не нравится?

— Потому что я хочу работать с детьми, — немедленно ответил Стив. — Вообще, я пошёл в медицину, чтобы работать в педиатрическом отделении. Именно этим я всегда хотел заниматься. Но потом я получил свою первую работу в отделении неотложной помощи, а оттуда меня пригласили в кардиологию. Похоже, что чем лучше я работаю на нынешней работе, тем дальше ухожу от того, чем действительно хочу заниматься. Это отстой.

— Да, звучит и впрямь отстойно, — согласился Баки. — Это как в армии. Чем лучше ты выполняешь свою работу, тем худшее дерьмо тебе поручают.

Стив рассмеялся против своего желания.

— Именно.

— Но сестринское дело — это не армия. Ты не можешь просто отказаться?

— Мог бы, да не выйдет, — ответил Стив. — Я мог бы отказаться от этого места, но они были ко мне очень добры. Я не хочу их подвести.

— Я понимаю. Поверь мне, уж это я прекрасно понимаю, — вздохнул Баки. Затем он наклонил голову. — А разве у детей не бывает болезней сердца?

— Конечно, бывают, но…

Баки перебил его:

— Так почему ты не можешь просто заниматься ими?

— Потому что… — Стив замолк и моргнул. — Я не знаю. Я об этом даже не задумывался.

— К вам в больницу поступают дети с сердечными заболеваниями?

— Да, — с удивлением ответил Стив. — Госпиталь Марии Старк является региональным центром детской кардиологии. — Он отважился глянуть на Баки. — Я об этом никогда не думал. Я просто решил… даже не знаю. Я учился оказывать помощь только взрослым.

— Но помощь детям же не может так сильно отличаться, верно?

— Ну, вообще-то, — пояснил Стив, — большинство проблем с сердцем у взрослых вызвано патологическими изменениями с течением времени, тогда как у детей обычно наблюдаются врождённые пороки развития…

— Я тебя не об этом спрашивал, — усмехнулся Баки.

Стив разразился смехом.

— Я могу работать с детьми в кардиологии!

Баки засмеялся вместе с ним.

— Почему бы и нет?

— Боже мой, это так просто! Я могу работать в кардиологии с детьми! Почему я об этом не думал?

— Иногда нам нужны другие люди, которые расскажут то, что нам и так пора бы уже знать. Мне это один замечательный парень показал. — В улыбке Баки всё ещё читалась грусть, но взгляд его сияющих глаз потеплел.

Стив сглотнул, глядя на Баки, ошеломлённый его лёгким, бездумным великодушием. Баки перенёс столько трудностей и потерь, и это лишь сделало его добрее. Он отремонтировал квартиру Стива, исправил его жизнь и ничего за это не попросил. Он и понятия не имел, сколько сделал.

Он был прекрасен.

Стив ещё долго смотрел ему в глаза, отвлекаясь от дороги. «Я люблю его, — понял он. — Я везу его к соулмейту и люблю его».

Он откашлялся, прогоняя внезапный ком в горле.

— Спасибо.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

* * *

С шоссе они свернули на длинную гравийную дорогу. Из-за забора из колючей проволоки на них пялились козы, а по выглядывавшим из-под снега островкам травы бродили куры и что-то клевали. На поле с козами были также две лошади и альпака с густым косматым чёрным мехом.

Дорога привела к большому дому, который, вероятно, и сотню лет назад выглядел так же, как сейчас. Выщербленные погодой дощечки покрывали переднюю стену дома с панельными окнами в прямоугольных рамах и массивной деревянной дверью, к которой вело большое крыльцо и ступеньки. Древесина их была серой от старости, но перила крыльца и ступенек были увиты сухими остатками цветущей виноградной лозы. «Должно быть, летом тут прекрасно», — подумал Стив.

Даже под серым зимним небом весь участок выглядел милым и спокойным. Стив легко мог представить именно такое место для восстановления ветерана войны . Для Баки это было бы идеально. Стив уставился на дом через лобовое стекло и сказал себе: хорошо, что здесь жил соулмейт Баки.

Стиву хотелось в это верить. Может быть, так будет легче оставить Баки в прошлом.

— Выглядит очень мило, Бак, — тихо сказал он, глуша мотор.

— Да. Очень мило. — Баки смотрел на дом и дышал резко и глубоко, словно был в ужасе.

Стив нахмурил брови.

— Ты в порядке?

— Что? — Баки поскрёб рукой грудь и поглядел на Стива распахнутыми испуганными глазами.

— Ты в порядке? — повторил Стив. У него зачесалось бедро, и он рассеянно потёр его. Хотел бы он, чтобы «Что?» было не просто общим вопросом. — Кажется, ты немного не здесь.

— Кажется. — Улыбка тронула губы Баки, но не его глаза. — Просто волнуюсь, что подумает Клинт, только и всего.

— Он подумает, что это чудо, что ты здесь, — сказал Стив. — Он будет очень рад тебя видеть.

Баки кивнул, закусывая губу.

— Тони же сказал ему, что я приеду, да?

Стив моргнул. Он понятия не имел, сделал ли Тони что-то ещё сверх того, что вручил Баки адрес Клинта.

— Да?

— Вот чёрт, — сказал Баки.

— Просто иди и позвони в дверь. — Стив заставил себя улыбнуться. — Всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

Баки не двинулся с места.

— Что, если он меня ненавидит?

— Он бы не стал тебя ненавидеть, — сказал Стив. «Он же твой соулмейт». Он не смог заставить себя это произнести. — Он любит тебя, — сказал он. — И ты это знаешь.

— Что, если он меня не простит? — едва слышно спросил Баки.

— Он простит тебя, — решительно ответил Стив. — Баки, ты сделал всё что мог. Он поймёт это.

Баки кивнул, всё ещё глядя в окно. Сглотнув, он перевёл взгляд на Стива.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной?

— Конечно, — ответил Стив с лёгкостью, которой он не ощущал. Последнее, чего он хотел, — увидеть воссоединение родственных душ, которое навсегда отнимет у него Баки, но мысль о том, что Баки хотел видеть его там, усмиряла. — Всё что захочешь, Бак. Ты это знаешь. Я бы…

Он замолчал. Баки смотрел на него с напряжением, которого Стив не мог понять.

— Баки? — мягко спросил он. — С тобой всё хорошо?

— Нет, — ответил Баки. — Да. — Он вдохнул. — Да пошло оно всё, — пробормотал он, наклонился и поцеловал Стива.

От удивления Стив охнул, но этот звук перешёл в стон. Губы Баки, касавшиеся его собственных, были мягкими; он целовал одновременно нежно и требовательно. Стив обнял его руками за спину и открыл рот, когда Баки коротко царапнул зубами его губы. Язык Баки скользнул по его языку, и по спине Стива побежали мурашки. Они едва соприкасались, соединившись только губами и руками, но поцелуя лучше этого Стив вспомнить не мог. Это был совершенный поцелуй. Словно они были созданы друг для друга. Словно Баки был его соулмейтом.

Стив отстранился. Он знал, что должен извиниться;должен напомнить Баки, что им не стоит этого делать, когда в считанных шагах от них ждёт его вторая половина. Вместо этого у него вырвалось лишь:

— Бак?

— Ничего не говори, — быстро ответил Баки. — Я знаю… Я знаю, что не стоило этого делать. Но и сожалеть об этом я не могу.

Прежде чем Стив успел ответить, Баки выбрался из машины. Стив открыл дверь.

— Баки?

Тот испуганно обернулся.

— Подожди меня. — Стив выбрался из машины и пошёл следом.

* * *

Баки стоял на крыльце Клинта, глядя на выцветшую деревянную дверь с украшенным щитком, подняв сжатую в кулак руку и нерешительно готовясь постучать и оповестить Клинта о своём присутствии.

Он трясся.

«Ты поцеловал Стива», — гудело в ушах практически так же громко, как «Клинт тебя не простит», — мысль, которая стервятником кружила в его голове.

Ему вообще не стоило целовать Стива. Стив не был его соулмейтом. Не мог им быть. К этому моменту они знали друг друга пару недель, и если бы их первые слова оказались такими важными, Стив бы сказал. Стив был предназначен кому-то другому, а влюблённость Баки вела лишь к катастрофе.

Но, может быть, эта катастрофа была не такой большой, как та, что случится, когда Клинт откроет дверь.

Во рту пересохло, а сердце бешено забилось. Он с Афганистана не чувствовал себя таким напуганным, когда впервые осознал реальную возможность, что люди под его командованием могут не вернуться домой. Но развитие событий оказалось даже хуже, чем он мог себе представить. А теперь он стоял у дверей Клинта, до чёртиков напуганный тем, что его худший страх — что Клинт никогда не простит его — мог быть ещё ничего по сравнению с тем, что произойдёт на самом деле, если Клинт откроет дверь.

Стив что-то сказал, положив тёплую тяжёлую руку Баки на плечо, отчего он ощутил, каким же холодным был воздух. «Я мог бы сбежать с ним, — подумал Баки. — Уйти прямо сейчас и вернуться в город. Притвориться, что я никогда не знал адреса Клинта. Притвориться, что я — соулмейт Стива. Притвориться, что всё будет хорошо».

— Что? — машинально переспросил Баки. Он так глубоко погрузился в раздумья, что даже не расслышал, что спрашивал Стив.

— Я спросил, в порядке ли ты. — Стив легонько сжал его плечо. — Так твоя рука быстро устанет.

Баки, приготовившийся постучать, всё ещё не опустил руку и даже не замечал этого.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он. Он не был в порядке. Ему казалось, что его раздирали пополам два противоположных желания: увидеть Клинта и сбежать.

— Ты можешь это сделать, — тихо сказал Стив. Казалось, он и впрямь в это верил.

— Ладно, — сказал Баки.

И постучал.

* * *

Это было глупо, но, когда Баки постучал, Стив задержал дыхание. Он вообразил, как звук эхом разнёсся по всему старому дому, а Клинт удивлённо поднял глаза. Прежде Стив не интересовался, как выглядел Клинт, но теперь ему стало интересно. Он подумал, с каким лицом тот откроет дверь, и не соврал ли он сам — вдруг Клинт будет не рад их видеть. И знал ли Клинт вообще, что они приедут.

Он услышал шаги по дощатому деревянному полу и попытался поймать взгляд Баки, чуть-чуть подбодрить его. Но Баки глядел вперёд, как перед расстрелом.

Дверь открылась.

Клинт был так же широк в плечах, как и Баки, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Он был ниже, чем ожидал Стив, а также старше. У него были непримечательные светло-русые волосы, остриженные на военный манер, и лицо, которому не хватало чуть-чуть до того, чтобы быть симпатичным. Но его глаза были приятного сине-зелёного цвета, а взгляд — живым и доброжелательным.

Увидев Баки, он застыл, всё ещё придерживая дверь одной рукой.

— Баки?

— Привет, Клинт, — голос Баки дрогнул.

— Баки! — Клинт метнулся вперёд и обнял его. Они вцепились друг в друга, торопливо перебивая друг друга с извинениями.

— Прости, Клинт. Мне так жаль…

— Мне вообще не стоило бросать тебя…

— Я не знал…

— Ты потерял чёртову руку! Я не знал…

— Я вернулся в Бруклин, но…

— Так усердно пытался найти тебя…

— Вы все полагались на меня. Вы все…

— Я должен был видеть, что делает Грант…

— А я-то знать должен был…

— Прости меня, Баки. Чтоб меня, мне так жаль.

Они обнимались и плакали, и в этот Стиву хотелось оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь. Стив не был соулмейтом Баки. Ему нечего было здесь делать.

Он тихонько спустился с крыльца, думая, чем бы себя отвлечь. Он обещал отвезти Баки обратно в город. В понедельник у того была назначена встреча в «Stark International», чтобы приступить к разработке его новой руки, но, возможно, Клинт сам сможет его отвезти. Теперь Стив был уверен, что Баки без него будет в полном порядке.

Дверь снова открылась, и на этот раз на крыльцо вышла женщина с длинными тёмными волосами и большими карими глазми; она была очень милой. А ещё она была на позднем сроке беременности.

— Клинт, всё тепло выпустишь… — увидев их всех, она замолчала. — С вами всё в порядке?

Клинт отпустил Баки, вытер рукой лицо и повернулся к ней. Он выглядел разом жутко уставшим и ликующим.

— Лора! — глухо воскликнул он, широко улыбаясь. — Это Баки.

Та приложила ладони к лицу, и её глаза мгновенно наполнились слезами.

— Баки?

— Да! — Клинт улыбнулся ещё шире. — Это какое-то чёртово чудо.

Лора крепко обняла Баки, лишь чуть-чуть прикрывая свой большой живот.

— Боже мой, Баки! Боже мой.

Стив уставился на них, открыв рот. В его голове загудело, когда он попытался понять, что же видит. Было очевидно, что у Клинта и Лоры были отношения, и, кажется, серьёзные, поскольку она ждала ребёнка. «Брат и сестра? — отчаянно подумал Стив. — Родственники? Лучшие друзья?»

Но,уже думая об этом,, Стив знал, что это всё неправда. Когда Клинт смотрел на Лору, становилось очевидно, что он любил её.

Но Баки был его соулмейтом. В этом не было никакого смысла.

Наконец Лора выпустила Баки из объятий. Её глаза заблестели от слёз, и она всхлипывала, как и Клинт, но при этом выглядела мило, тогда как тот некрасиво шмыгал носом.

— Спасибо, что спас жизнь моему мужу.

Баки вытер лицо ребром ладони. Он поглядел на Клинта всё ещё влажными глазами, широко улыбаясь.

— Мужу? Так эта прекрасная женщина и есть твой ангел, приятель?

— Да знаю я, ладно? — Клинт просиял, глядя на Баки и Лору. — Пришлось жениться на ней, пока она не переменила решение.

Лора усмехнулась, обняла Клинта и прислонилась к его плечу.

— Ни за что.

Стив стоял на верхней ступеньке, адски смущаясь и чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Они что, были триадой соулмейтов? Баки знал? Он не казался несчастным, узнав, что Клинт женат, но, может быть, Баки храбрился. От этой мысли Стив чуть разозлился.

— Привет, — сказала ему Лора, улыбаясь. — Ты, должно быть, друг Баки.

— Ага, — сказал Баки. Он послал Стиву улыбку, от которой у него перехватило дыхание. — Это Стив. Именно из-за него я здесь.

Стив неохотно шагнул на крыльцо и коротко помахал рукой.

— Привет.

Лора обняла его.

— Спасибо тебе огромное, что вернул нам Баки.

«Триада», — подумал Стив. Он хотел порадоваться за Баки; триады были редки, и мысль о том, что у Баки двое соулмейтов, которые любили его, была чудесна; именно этого он заслуживал. Но Стива среди них не было. Он не думал, что его сердце может болеть ещё сильнее; он ошибался.

— На улице холодно, — сказала Лора. — Пожалуйста, заходите внутрь.

Клинт практически утянул Баки в дом, снова держа его за руку, как будто бы теперь, найдя его, не вынесет, если отпустит.

Стив последовал за ними внутрь.

* * *

— Итак, Баки, — начала Лора в уютной тишине, окружившей стол, — расскажи мне о том, как служил с Клинтом.

Они сидели на кухне и ели одно из вкуснейших рагу, которое Баки когда-либо пробовал. Он улыбнулся ей, пережёвывая козлятину, благодарный, что она выбрала тему, на которую он с удовольствием поговорит. Он сглотнул.

— Он был тем ещё ослом.

Лора и Клинт засмеялись, а Баки взглянул на Стива, ожидая, что тот разделит шутку. Но Стив смотрел в свою тарелку. С тех пор, как они сели за стол, он едва ли вымолвил хоть слово.

— Это похоже на Клинта, — сказала Лора, и Клинт издал протестующий звук. Она ухмыльнулась. — Расскажи мне.

— Он был адски упёртым и всегда думал, что знает всё лучше всех…

— Это был Грант! — смеясь, перебил его Клинт. Но затем он поник. — Чёрт, Баки. Ты же знаешь, что он погиб, да?

Баки кивнул.

— Да. И Райли тоже.

— Ага. — Клинт вздохнул. — Придурки.

Баки выдохнул короткий смешок.

— Поверить не могу, что скучаю по этим засранцам. Из-за них даже ты казался самым отзывчивым и эффективным рядовым на Ближнем Востоке.

— Ой, Райли был ещё ничего. А у Гранта как будто палка в заднице была. — Клинт сделал долгий глоток пива, приканчивая бутылку. — Он был из тех мудаков, которые думают, что мир им обязан уже за то, что они дышат, — пояснил он Лоре. — Грешно о нём что-то говорить… — Он скривился. — О мёртвых или хорошо, или ничего.

— Если ты умер, то тебя просто не стало, но это не делает тебя идеальным, — сказал Баки.

— Ну, это правда. — Клинт откинулся на стуле, лениво вертя в руках бутылку.

Лора подняла стакан с молоком.

— За Гранта и Райли, — сказала она, — Не идеальных солдат, но хороших людей.

Клинт улыбнулся, поднял пустую бутылку и стукнул горлышком о край её стакана. Баки сделал то же самое, улыбаясь Лоре и Клинту. Затем он обернулся к Стиву и увидел на его лице такую грусть, что замер на полпути. Стив улыбнулся, но было слишком поздно.

— Мне неважно, что ты мне продолжаешь говорить, всё-таки ты ангел, — сказал Клинт Лоре.

Лора рассмеялась.

— Только твой, — сказала она. Они улыбнулись друг другу с такой любовью в глазах, что Баки не мог удержаться от улыбки, глядя на них. Он взглянул на Стива и увидел, что тот практически с тем же выражением на лице пялился на него. Баки моргнул, и Стив отвернулся.

Клинт уставился на них со Стивом, вопросительно приподняв брови.

Баки отрицательно покачал головой, и Клинт взглянул с подозрением, но, к счастью, не стал спрашивать.

— Ну, в общем, как вы познакомились? — спросил Стив Клинта и Лору. Он улыбнулся чуть натянутой улыбкой. — Уверен, за этим стоит какая-то история.

— Думаю, Баки уже рассказывал тебе, что мы оба нехило подорвались, когда погибли Райли и Грант, — сказал Клинт. — Мне было довольно худо, так что меня пришлось эвакуировать обратно в Штаты. Мне сделали операцию на голове и много чего ещё, так что меня всё время держали под наркозом. А когда я проснулся... — Он повернулся к Лоре, и в их глазах отразились одни и те же чувства. — Там была она. Я был так накачан лекарствами, что даже не понимал, жив я или мёртв, но как только я взглянул на неё, мне стало плевать.

— Он спросил, не ангел ли я. — Лора обхватила обеими руками ладонь Клинта и улыбнулась полной любви улыбкой. — Я всю свою жизнь ждала, когда услышу эти слова. Из-за них я даже стала медсестрой. Но я всегда боялась, что это будут первые и последние слова, которые скажет мне моя родственная душа. А потом тот, кто сказал это, оказался раненым солдатом с повязкой на голове и таким количеством синяков, что я и лица-то его разглядеть не могла. — Она моргнула, и её взгляд затуманился, а маленькие руки сжали ладонь Клинта ещё крепче. — И больше оставаться его медсестрой я не могла, но я хотела быть рядом, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё хорошо… — Она вытерла слёзы кончиками пальцев. — Гормоны из-за беременности, — сказала она с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Так вот, когда я очнулся в следующий раз, эта потрясающая женщина, которая продолжает утверждать, что на самом деле не ангел, привела с собой больничного капеллана, понятно? — подхватил Клинт, широко ухмыляясь. — И мы прямо там обвенчались. Вот как-то так, — он накрыл её руки второй ладонью. — Лучшее решение в моей жизни.

— Ого. Похоже, это самая дурацкая байка, которую я слышал в своей жизни, — усмехаясь, сказал Баки. Он повернулся к Лоре, игнорируя радостное «Да иди ты!» от Клинта. — Ты уверена, что это не у тебя было сотрясение мозга, когда ты выходила за этого болвана?

Лора рассмеялась.

— Ну, когда он захотел переехать в деревню и разводить коз, я об этом призадумалась.

— Ты же любишь коз!

Стив, как заметил Баки, наконец улыбался по-настоящему.

— Думаю, это кошмарная история, — сказал он. — Когда ожидается малыш?

— Пятнадцатого апреля, — сказала Лора, положив обе руки на живот. — Хотя я буду абсолютно не против, если он захочет появиться на свет пораньше.

— Она, — убеждённо поправил Клинт и погладил живот жены. — Чудесная маленькая девочка, как и её мама.

Лора покачала головой, не переставая улыбаться.

— Пока малыш здоров, мне совершенно всё равно, мальчик это будет или девочка.

За столом снова воцарилось молчание. Стив смотрел в свою тарелку, лениво выводя вилкой дорожки по подливе.

— Стив — тоже медбрат, — сказал Баки, пытаясь вызвать на его лице искреннюю улыбку.

— Правда? — спросила Лора, вся внимание. — И в какой сфере?

— До недавних пор в неотложке, — ответил Стив. — Но прямо сейчас я прохожу курсы переподготовки и перевожусь в отделение экстренной кардиологии. — На мгновение он поймал взгляд Баки. — Надеюсь, что буду работать с детьми.

— Это чудесно, — сказала Лора. — Я какое-то время работала в интенсивной терапии — именно тогда я встретила Клинта, — но после этого, ну, стало очень сложно постоянно видеть скорбящих членов семей, и больше я не смогла этим заниматься.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Стив. — От такого рода вещей порой очень трудно закрыться. Кто знает? Может быть, я больше не смогу работать с детьми, когда у меня появятся собственные.

«Стив хочет детей?» — подумал Баки. От этой мысли у него потеплело на душе. Пока он не вспомнил, что не был соулмейтом Стива. Эти дети никогда не будут их общими.

Клинт снова вопросительно посмотрел на него.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Именно это я и ощутила. — Лора кивнула Стиву. — Я думала, что всегда хотела быть медсестрой, но теперь я даже понять не могу, как мне удалось так долго ею пробыть.

— Она с ума сходит по козам, — непререкаемо заявил Клинт и рассмеялся.

Лора рассмеялась вместе с ним.

— Да, но свою работу в местном медпункте я люблю чуть больше. Говорить людям, что им нужно ставить своим детям прививки, гораздо менее сложно в эмоциональном плане, чем работать в интенсивной терапии.

— Я рад, что ты счастлива, — сказал Стив.

— Счастливее, чем всегда мечтала, — ответила Лора, но затем покачала головой. — А вас, возможно, от такого стошнило бы, — рассмеялась она. — Ну, хватит о нас с Клинтом. Что насчёт вас двоих?

Баки со Стивом переглянулись. Стив первым отвёл взгляд.

— Мы друзья, — сказал он.

Баки кивнул.

— Ага. — Он вымученно улыбнулся. — Мне просто повезло, что у него есть желание так долго меня терпеть.

— Мне не трудно, Баки, — тихо сказал Стив, всё ещё отводя взгляд.

Лора поглядела на них обоих.

— Просто друзья? Но я подумала…

— Мы просто друзья, — решительно заявил Стив и встал. — Лора, Клинт, огромное спасибо за прекрасный ужин. Но мне очень нужно возвращаться в город. — Он повернулся к Баки и нерешительно улыбнулся. — Думаю, я оставляю тебя в хороших руках.

— Погоди, что? — спросил Баки; сердце его оборвалось. — Ты уезжаешь?

— Эй, эй, — начал Клинт, подняв руки, как если бы собрался силой не дать Стиву уйти. Он искоса глянул на Баки. — Ты не можешь уехать сейчас. В новостях сказали, что ночью будет буран.

— Со мной ничего не случится, если я уеду прямо сейчас, — сказал Стив.

— Да ты прямо в него въедешь, — продолжил настаивать Клинт. — А снегоуборочные машины теперь не выйдут до завтрашнего утра.

— Оставайся, — взмолилась Лора. — Всего на одну ночь. Ожидается очень сильная буря.

Стив дёрнул подбородком.

— Я и по худшей погоде ездил.

— Не в мою смену, — заявил Клинт.

— Стив, — позвал Баки. Он сделал это негромко, но Стив тут же перевёл беспокойный взгляд на него. — Не уезжай.

Стив с нечитаемым лицом смотрел на него какое-то долгое мгновение.

— Ладно, — ответил он.

* * *

— Ну, ладно, сержант, так что за хрень творится между тобой и этим блондином? — спросил Клинт.

Они стояли в сарае, куда Клинт уволок Баки после ужина, оставив Стива и Лору убирать со стола. Предположительно, Клинту потребовалась помощь, но всё, что Баки сделал, — открыл дверь сарая, чтобы Клинту не пришлось опускать на землю ведро с кухонными отходами.

Теперь Клинт стоял, прислонившись к необработанной деревянной стене и сложив руки на груди, пока козы ощипывали увядшие листья салата и морковную ботву.

— Ты о чём, чёрт возьми? — спросил Баки, наблюдая за козами. — Мы друзья, и всё тут.

— Ясно, — протянул Клинт. — А я тогда — королева английская.

— А не пошёл бы ты, Клинт, — рявкнул Баки. — Мы почти два года не виделись, и ты не придумал ничего лучше, как расспрашивать меня о грёбаной любви всей жизни?

— А это она? Ты влюбился?

— Неважно. Он мне не соулмейт.

— Брехня.

— Да хватит уже, Клинт! Ты думаешь, я б не знал?

— Он хотя бы твой парень? — Клинт развёл руками. — Друг с привилегиями? Потому что он так смотрит на тебя…

— Между нами ничего нет! — выплюнул Баки. — Они с подругой вытащили меня с улицы, ясно? — Он опустил взгляд. — У нас с ним ничего нет.

— Вытащили тебя с улицы? Ты что, под машину попал?

— Я был бездомным. — Сказав это вслух, Баки ощутил, как его накрывает стыдом. — И больным, и, возможно, умер бы там, на улице, если бы Стив и Наташа мне не помогли. Стив остался со мной в больнице, а потом позволил пожить у себя. — Баки носком ботинка пихнул к козе несъеденную морковную ботву. — Просто он очень хороший человек. Может быть, все медбратья и медсёстры такие. Как Лора.

— Чёрт, ты был бездомным? — переспросил Клинт, как будто все остальные слова Баки пролетели мимо него. — Вот блядь. Ты был болен, жил на улице, а меня не было…

— Похоже на твои собственные проблемы, — сказал Баки. — Ранение в голову, да?

— Приятель, и всё-таки я должен был находиться там ради тебя, — выпалил шокированный Клинт. — Ты же мне как брат.

— Да не плачь ты, чёрт возьми. Ты уже и так достаточно наревелся. — Баки притянул Клинта к себе.

— Да пошёл ты, мой терапевт говорит, что плакать — это нормально, — пробубнил Клинт ему в плечо. — Я пытался тебя найти. Но к тому времени, как я пришёл в себя, по твоему адресу тебя больше не было. Я чуть не вмазал твоему долбаному квартирному хозяину. Если бы Лоры со мной не было…

— Он был сволочью, но я не по его вине не смог платить за квартиру, — сказал Баки. — Но в целом всё было в порядке. Не переживай.

— Ну, разумеется. Быть бездомным — это же как по парку погулять.

— И там, и там много свежего воздуха

Клинт хихикнул и отступил от Баки, но затем его лицо посерьёзнело.

— Больше я тебя не потеряю.

— А я и не планирую снова теряться. — Баки сжал плечо Клинта. — Я тебе жизнью обязан, Клинт. Ещё с учебки.

— А я очень обязан Стиву, — сказал Клинт. — Верно?

— И ты, и я, — кивнул Баки. — Он очень добрый. Я иногда не могу поверить в то, что он настоящий.

— Да я понять не могу! — взорвался Клинт. — Вы двое — вы так смотрите друг на друга. Прямо как мы с Лорой. Да как вы, ко всем чертям, можете не быть соулмейтами?

— Я не знаю, ясно? Но он мне не соулмейт.

— Я на это не куплюсь. Ты что, скажешь мне, что он не спросил, в порядке ли ты, когда вы впервые встретились? Серьёзно? Вот этот парень, который так на тебя смотрит?

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы сказать «нет», но затем захлопнул его. Он мысленно вернулся к моменту, когда познакомился со Стивом. Тот расплывался из-за сильной лихорадки и был нереальным, как сон.

— Я не знаю, что он сказал, — признался он. — Я даже не уверен, что расслышал.

— Да вот же оно! — Клинт щёлкнул пальцами и указал на Баки. — И как же ты понял, что он тебе не соулмейт?

— Потому что… — Баки хотел отрицать, но понял, что доказательств у него всё равно нет. — Потому что Стив никогда мне ничего не говорил! — Наконец решился он. — Я, может, и был не в себе от лихорадки, но я абсолютно уверен, что он-то был в здравом уме. Будь мы соулмейтами, как думаешь, разве он не сказал бы об этом?

— Ты был не в себе от лихорадки? — в ужасе переспросил Клинт. — Ох, Баки!

— Я в порядке, — отмахнулся от его беспокойства Баки. — Так вот, неважно, насколько я был болен, у Стива было полно времени сказать что-нибудь, а он не сказал. — Он уныло пожал плечами. — Вот и всё тут.

Клинт выглядел так же уныло.

— Отстой, бро.

— Да, действительно.

Клинт вздохнул и начал наливать козам свежей воды. Забежала пара кур и начала клевать остатки травы. В сарае было так тепло, что Баки в куртке стало почти неуютно. Он прислонился к стене, наблюдая за работой Клинта.

— Как думаешь, какие у Стива слова? — спросил Клинт через плечо.

— Если б я, блядь, знал, — ответил Баки. — Это не лучшая тема для разговора.

— Разумеется, — сказал Клинт и оживился. — Думаешь, они прям такие особенные?

— Как у тебя и Лоры? — уточнил Баки. — Может быть.

— Может, именно поэтому он стал медбратом. — Клинт выключил воду и снял вилы с крючка на стене.

— Тебе точно не нужно, чтоб я с чем-нибудь помог?

— Не-а. Просто стой там и хорошо выгляди, как в армии.

— Ха-ха. Иди в задницу.

— Ты бы скорее в задницу Стива пошёл, я знаю, — сказал Клинт. Крякнув от усердия, он поднял навильник грязной соломы. — Но если серьёзно. Может быть, он в самом деле пошёл в медицину из-за своей метки, как Лора.

— Ты это уже говорил. А я не знаю.

— Тебе стоит спросить его.

— Зачем?

— По приколу? — Клинт поднял ещё один навильник соломы.

Баки разочарованно выдохнул.

— Он мне не родственная душа.

Клинт воткнул вилы в солому.

— Слушай, — начал он. — Мы оба знаем, что бывает два вида меток соулмейта. Или они очень специфичные, или совершенно идиотские. Если его метка особая, как у меня или Лоры, ты прав:не соулмейты, отстой быть тобой; можешь и дальше жить своей жизнью. Или же она адски неопределённая — как у тебя, — и он, возможно, уже миллион раз слышал такие слова. Как и ты. И вот в этом случае, друг мой, возможно, он уже сказал слова с твоей метки, а ты сказал его, просто вы об этом не знаете. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Тадам!

Баки потёр грудину.

— Да быть такого не может.

— Да просто спроси уже его, Баки. Серьёзно, что тебе терять?

— Нечего, — вздохнул Баки.

— Вот и славно, — радостно сказал Клинт. — Помоги мне яйца собрать, убоженька.

— Засранец.

Клинт ухмыльнулся ему.

— Я так скучал по тебе, бро.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ.

— Взаимно.

* * *

Стив лежал на постели в гостевой комнате, уставившись в небесно-голубой потолок, усеянный нарисованными облаками. Должно быть, это будет детская, как только родится ребёнок. Она была похожа на летнюю полянку, полную зелёной травы и ярких цветов. Стив был уверен, что малышу она очень понравится.

Баки постучал по косяку входной двери.

— Стив?

Стив посмотрел на него. Щёки Баки порозовели от холода на улице, а глаза были такого же тёплого голубого цвета, как и нарисованное небо. На щеках и в растрёпанных волосах осталась соломенная пыль. Он выглядел прекрасно, совершенно, а Стиву хотелось умереть.

Он сглотнул пересохшим горлом и сел.

— Да, Бак?

Баки прикусил губу.

— Можно у тебя кое-что спросить?

— Конечно, Баки. — Стив выпрямился. — Спрашивай что угодно.

— Спасибо, — сказал Баки. Он замолчал, просто глядя на Стива. Стив попытался сделать спокойное лицо, но был уверен: по нему было отлично видно всё, что он чувствовал к Баки. Он знал, что тот видит это так же отчётливо, как и стены в комнате, но Стив не мог удержать это в себе. Он просто не представлял, как это сделать.

— Что такое, Бак? — мягко спросил Стив.

Баки открыл и закрыл рот. Он нахмурился, как будто мысленно спорил сам с собой.

— Ты же всё ещё не против отвезти меня на встречу со Старком в понедельник?

— Нет, Бак. Я сказал, что отвезу, и я так и сделаю. Но я думал, ты захочешь, чтобы тебя отвёз Клинт.

Даже несмотря на то, что за ужином об этом не упоминалось, Стив всё ещё не был уверен, что Клинт, Лора и Баки — не триада соулмейтов. После душераздирающего воссоединения на крыльце невозможно было вообразить, что Баки и Клинт не вместе. И что Лора с Баки не вместе. Неопределённый вопрос об их с Баки взаимоотношениях, который Лора задала за ужином, видимо, был её способом аккуратно показать Стиву, что она не против, что рядом с Баки кто-то находился, пока тот не вернулся к ним. Возможно, они втроём только и ждали, пока Стив уйдёт, чтобы обсудить свои взаимоотношения. Возможно, они дожидались и возможности закрепить свою связь соулмейтов, а Стив стоял у них на пути. О Баки будут заботиться, его будут любить, он станет частью настоящей любящей семьи. Этого должно было хватить.

Баки покачал головой.

— Нет. Я хочу тебя. — Он покраснел. — То есть, я хочу, чтобы ты меня отвёз.

— Ясно. — Стив прочистил горло, а затем заметил нерешительность на лице Баки. — Ты волнуешься?

Баки кивнул и улыбнулся, но с его улыбкой было что-то не так. Что-то, чего Стив не мог понять.

— Просто не знаю, что случится, — сказал Баки. — Понимаешь?

— Конечно. Тебе сделают новую руку. Большое дело, видимо.

Баки снова кивнул.

— Я же этому радоваться должен, верно? Но мысль о том, что у меня снова появится вторая рука… — Его голос дрогнул. — Я боюсь, что это будет больно.

— Тони о тебе позаботится, — сказал Стив. — Он не допустит, чтобы с тобой случилось что-нибудь плохое.

Баки посмотрел на него своими небесно-голубыми глазами.

— А ты туда придёшь?

— Разумеется, — убеждённо ответил Стив. — Я буду с тобой столько, сколько тебе понадобится.

— До самого конца?

Стив улыбнулся.

— Как минимум, до самых кончиков твоих пальцев.

Баки со смехом выдохнул.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, Стив. Я рад, что мы познакомились.

— Я тоже, — сказал Стив.

Они замолчали. Стив ждал, что Баки уйдёт, но тот не уходил. Он всё ещё смотрел на Стива, как будто у него было на уме что-то ещё.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив.

— Что? — немедленно переспросил Баки, а затем добавил: — Нет. Нет, я в полном порядке.

Стив потёр ногу. И снова это слово.

— Ты просто, кажется, потерялся на секунду.

Баки слабо улыбнулся.

— Я в порядке. Говорю же тебе.

— Ладно, — улыбнулся в ответ Стив. Ему безумно нравилось, как выглядел Баки, когда улыбался.

— Ну, спокойной ночи, — сказал Баки.

— Спокойной ночи, — повторил Стив.

Баки не сдвинулся с места. Он всё ещё смотрел на Стива с почти нервирующей напряжённостью. Стив встал, и его непреодолимо потянуло к Баки.

— Стив, — выдохнул Баки.

— Я здесь, — ответил Стив, наклонился и поцеловал его.

Когда они целовались в первый раз, они едва касались друг друга. Теперь же рванулись навстречу, столкнулись телами, сплетаясь языками и руками гладя друг друга.

Член Стива был каменно твёрд, дыхание стало коротким и поверхностным, сердце стучало в ушах, а весь мир сжался до ощущения того, как к нему прижимался другой человек. Он заполз пальцами под футболку Баки, оглаживая ладонями твёрдые мышцы. Ощущения кожи было слишком много и в то же время недостаточно. Он хотел раздеть его, немедленно, извиваться под ним…

— Баки! — позвал Клинт. — Стив?

Они, отшатнувшись, уставились друг на друга, распахнув глаза и тяжело дыша.

— Да? — проскрипел Баки, вытирая рот рукой.

— Парни, не хотите кино посмотреть? — проорал Клинт.

— Ёбаный кайфолом, — пробормотал Баки. — Вообще-то… — крикнул он.

— Было бы здорово, — перекричал его Стив.

Баки взглянул на него, шокированный и обиженный.

— Что?

— Мы не можем это сделать. — Стив не мог смотреть ему в глаза. — Не тогда, когда наверху тебя ждут Клинт и Лора.

— Что? — повторил Баки. — Что ты сказал?

— Прости меня, — сказал Стив. Он сожалел. Что подбил Баки на это, что забрал его у соулмейтов, что поцеловал его. Что влюбился в него, когда это только разобьёт им обоим сердца. — Мне жаль. Я просто не могу.

— Ага, — грубо бросил Баки. — Мне тоже очень-очень жаль. — Он отвёл глаза.

Они спустились вниз вместе, не прикасаясь друг к другу.

* * *

Они уехали на следующий день после обеда.

Стив раньше сел в машину, благодарный, что у него есть на то причина, — прогреть её перед отъездом домой. Ему правда понравились Лора и Клинт, но Баки с того самого поцелуя прошлой ночью холодно и резко обращался с ним, и видеть, с каким теплом и юмором он общался с ними двумя, было невыносимо. Что хуже всего, Стив не знал, отчего Баки разозлился. Стив поступил правильно. Поступил честно. Он изо всех сил пытался вести себя хорошо и дать Баки побыть с людьми, которых выбрала для него Вселенная. Но вместо того, чтобы принять это, Баки вёл себя враждебно и злобно.

Баки наконец приковылял к машине, держа одной рукой по меньшей мере три сумки, но всё же обернулся и улыбнулся, когда Клинт ещё раз проорал «До свидания», а Лора помахала рукой и утянула мужа в дом. Баки молча дождался, пока Стив выйдет из машины и откроет багажник, чтобы положить туда сумки, а затем залез на пассажирское сиденье, всё ещё не произнеся ни слова.

Стив сжал челюсти, аккуратно развернулся и выехал на занесённую снегом дорогу. Обещанный буран был не таким сильным, как предсказывал Клинт, и Стив не мог сдержать раздражения на то, что, если бы ему позволили уехать, ничего этого не случилось бы.

Какое-то время они ехали молча, пока не вывернули на главную трассу. Стив прочистил горло.

— Так что там в сумках?

Баки глянул на него и отвернулся.

— Яйца. Козье молоко. Немного мороженой баранины. Печенье.

— Звучит неплохо.

Баки буркнул в ответ.

Стив молча выдохнул.

— Ты, наверное, дождаться не можешь, когда вернёшься?

— В город? — бесцветным тоном уточнил Баки. — Конечно.

— Я имел в виду ферму, — сказал Стив.

— Конечно, — повторил Баки.

— Кажется, вы с Клинтом очень близки, — начал Стив.

— Угу.

— И Лора просто замечательная, да?

— Она просто супер.

На этот раз Стив выдохнул чуть громче. Он принуждал себя держать собственный норов в узде, чтобы не сделать всё хуже. Баки собирался пока пожить у него, по крайне мере, ближайшее время. А Стив не хотел, чтобы они продолжали вот так враждовать. До поцелуя, который всё разрушил, они были друзьями. Стив хотел вернуться к этой дружбе, даже если ничего большего ему не светило.

— Здорово, что она медсестра, — сказал Стив. — У нас много общего.

— Как скажешь.

Стив поджал губы, с силой сдерживая вертевшийся на языке резкий ответ. Он включил радио.

Баки его выключил.

— Ненавижу эту музыку.

Стив снова его включил.

— Я веду машину.

Баки сменил радиостанцию.

— Да ну, на хрен.

Стив раздражённо уставился на него.

— Хочешь за руль?

— Иди в задницу, — прорычал Баки. — Думаешь, я с одной рукой не смогу?

— Вот чёрт, — Стиву захотелось побиться головой о руль. — Я не это имел в виду. Я забыл, что у тебя только одна рука.

— А я в этом не уверен, — бросил Баки.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, Бак, — попросил Стив. — Я правда сказал паршивую вещь. Мне жаль.

— Ты так часто это говоришь, — сказал Баки. — Что тебе жаль.

Стив точно знал, что Баки имел в виду.

— Прости меня за то, что поцеловал тебя, — сказал он. — Мне не стоило. Это было неправильно. Мы уже говорили об этом.

— Да о чём, блядь, мы говорили?

Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— О Клинте. О Лоре. О твоих соулмейтах.

Баки уставился на него с выражением полнейшего шока на лице.

— Так вот о чём ты подумал?

— Да. — Стив сосредоточился на дороге, чтобы скрыть своё уныние и смущение. — Я же видел. Как Клинт обнимал тебя. Как плакала Лора.

— Они мне не соулмейты! — выплюнул Баки. — Клинт — мой друг! Мой лучший друг. А Лора — его жена! Да ёб твою налево, как ты вообще мог подумать… — Он замолк и потряс головой.

— Значит, это не так? — поражённо спросил Стив. — Они… в самом деле? Они не твои соулмейты?

— Ты меня даже не спросил, Стив! — заорал на него Баки. — Ты думал, что они — мои соулмейты, и даже не задал грёбаного вопроса!

— Это личное. Почему я буду…

— А Наташа меня спросила! У неё с этим не было проблем!

— Наташа знала?

— Да! Потому что она спросила!

Баки был прав.

— Прости меня, — сказал Стив. — Ты был прав. Я должен был спросить. Я…

Баки поднял голову.

— Прекрати говорить. Просто заткнись. С меня довольно. Закрыли тему.

Стив смотрел в лобовое стекло. Больше он не произнёс ни слова.

* * *

Всю дорогу до квартиры Стива Баки молча кипел от ярости, такой сильной, что он думал — взорвётся.

Стив решил, что они с Клинтом и Лорой были какого-то рода триадой соулмейтов. Стив поцеловал его, а потом отверг, потому что решил, что Баки находится в сраной триаде с лучшим другом и его женой. Это было до смешного нелепо.

Если не считать того, что Баки хотелось вломить Стиву по его идеальным зубам.

«Почему он не спросил?» — думал Баки, пока они поднимались по лестнице в квартиру Стива. Тот шёл в двух шагах позади, неся две из трёх сумок, которые собрала им Лора, как какой-то зашуганный слуга.

Этот сукин сын даже не подождал, когда Баки первым возьмёт одну из сумок. Указал на то, что ещё он здесь самый сильный. От этого Баки злился сильнее.

Ему пришлось потерпеть, пока Стив не открыл дверь в квартиру, но затем он с мрачной удовлетворённостью захлопнул её ногой. Как же он, чёрт возьми, был взбешён.

Может быть, хуже всего было то, что Баки знал: если на Стива он злился за то, что тот не спросил, был ли у Баки соулмейт, то на себя ему нужно было злиться за то, что не спросил Стива о словах на его метке, как велел ему Клинт. Если бы он просто это сделал, то…

Ну, это было бы большое и толстое ничего. Стив всё же не был его родственной душой.

Ага. Баки бесился на Стива, а ещё был зол на Вселенную.

Ему удалось не разбить ни одного яйца, пока он перекладывал их в холодильник, но бутылки с молоком загремели, когда Баки заталкивал их в дверцу. Он распихал всё остальное и захлопнул холодильник, а затем запустил пальцы в волосы и направился в гостиную. Там он встал, положив руку на тыльную сторону шеи и всё ещё гневаясь.

Стив с несчастным видом стоял там же.

— Баки, — жалобно позвал он.

Баки его проигнорировал. Вместо ответа он прошёл к окну, раздвинул шторы и уставился на зимний горизонт. Он слышал, что Стив подошёл к нему сзади, и видел в стекле очертание его отражения, но ничего не сказал.

Похоже, стекло полностью отражало их взаимоотношения — оертания чего-то реального, внутри которых ничего нет, будто возможность, обернувшаяся пустотой. Стив не был его соулмейтом, и неважно, насколько сильно Баки хотел, чтобы всё сложилось иначе, потому что это никогда не изменится.

Стив всё ещё стоял позади него, так близко, что протяни он руку, она оказалась бы у Баки на плече, но Стив не двигался.

— Ты в порядке?

— Что? — вскричал Баки. — Что, Стив? Чего тебе, блядь, от меня надо?

Стив уставился на него, распахнув глаза, и потёр ногу.

— О чём ты говоришь?

— О своих словах! О своих долбаных словах с метки, Стив!

Он выбрался из куртки и позволил ей упасть на пол позади него. Сорвал красную толстовку и сдёрнул через голову футболку. Он не думал, что Стив увидит жуткие шрамы на остатке его руки, пока не лишился барьера из одежды, а к тому моменту стало слишком поздно, да и Баки был слишком зол, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Он хлопнул себя по груди, по словам, начертанным на ней дурацким аккуратным почерком.

— Ты мне не родственная душа! Хватит говорить мои долбаные слова!

— Тогда ты прекрати говорить моё! — рявкнул в ответ Стив. Он свою куртку уже снял. Теперь же расстегнул джинсы и спустил их прямо перед Баки и целым городом за его спиной. — Грёбаный засранец!

На его бедре кривыми печатными буквами почерком Баки было нацарапано единственное слово: «Что?»

Стив глядел на него, тяжело дыша.

— Это мой почерк, — бездумно заявил Баки.

— Да чтоб тебя, — Стив откинул джинсы ногой, сделал последний шаг к Баки, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Они столкнулись зубами. Стив зацепил пальцами колтун у Баки в волосах, и Баки застонал.

Должно быть, это замкнуло что-то в голове у Стива, так как секундой позже Баки обнаружил, что лежит на диване, прижатый облачёнными в боксеры бёдрами Стива. Стив целовал его крепко и жадно, пока Баки притирался к нему.

— Как же я ненавижу твою дурацкую метку, — выдохнул Баки ему в рот.

— Взаимно, — пробормотал Стив ему в шею.

— Не мог что другое сказать, а? Обязательно было говорить «Ты в порядке?», как все остальные идиоты на планете?

— Как будто «Что?» — ну прямо охренеть как уникально.

— Я всё ещё чертовски зол на тебя.

— Я знаю.

— Иисусе, Стив! Почему ты ещё не разделся?

Стив, который занимался тем, что оставлял на ключице Баки внушительный засос, поднял голову.

— Это я могу. — Он снял рубашку, открывая взгляду Баки мощную грудь и внушительные бицепсы. — А теперь снимай свои чёртовы штаны.

— Ага, ладно. — Баки вскинул бёдра, чтобы вытряхнуться разом из штанов и боксеров. Они выбрались из ботинок; Стив извернулся, чтобы откинуть их, и в процессе чуть не свалился с дивана. Теперь Баки был полностью обнажён перед ним и дрожал, несмотря на то, что его кровь, казалось, кипела.

— Ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Стив. — Ты хоть представляешь, как давно я хотел тебе это сказать?

— Я хотел оказаться твоим соулмейтом, когда очнулся в больнице, а ты держал меня за руку, — ответил Баки. — Но ты не сказал моих слов.

— Сказал, наверное, — пробормотал Стив. — Ты же мой соулмейт.

— И ты, чёрт возьми, всё время спрашивал, в порядке ли я.

— Вот видишь? — Стив прихватил губами ключицу Баки. — А ты никогда меня не слышал.

— Что?

— Придурок.

Баки осторожно приподнял голову Стива и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя.

Улыбка Стива стала ослепительной.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Кажется, я влюбился в тебя, когда проснулся, держа тебя за руку.

— Именно так, чёрт возьми, — сказал Баки и снова потянулся за поцелуем.

Дверь открылась.

— Ну, это что-то новенькое, — заявил Сэм.

* * *


End file.
